One plus One does Equal Three
by JB Rose
Summary: What happens if Alice wasn’t the only one to come back when Bella jumps? What happens when she meets the Volturi? and how did she land up in Antarctica? *Lemons later*B/J/C/M *Dominate Jasper,Carlisle & Marcus you have been told*
1. Chapter 1

One plus One does equal three

BOV

Why oh why did it cross my mind that the best place in the whole world to hide from my problem would be Antarctica? Okay so it wasn't exactly just my idea but I had bowed down to their request. It wasn't like I was alone. I had Esme and Leah with me, making sure that the four of us where safe and warm, while my three mates went head to head with those that wanted to see me dead.

Sometimes I sit here listening to the wind howl as I question my sanity and the events that led up to this point in my life. I might as well start with the most obvious question, why did I agree to let Alice throw me a birthday party in the first place? I hated to even remember my birthday it just meant I was getting yet another year older and who wants to be reminded about that?

The second question and one I would still love the answer to is why did Edward all ways have to over react to everything? I so much as sneezed and he would start to panic.

Finally and the most important question is WHY THE HELL WAS I STUPID ENOUGH TO GO AFTER HIM? I mean he left me in the middle of the woods, broke my heart and drove me to the brink of hell and yet I was stupid enough to go after him.

Okay let me go back to my 18th Birthday you all know what happened, I got a paper cut, Jasper supposably came at me, Edward throw me into the table and so on and so forth you know the story so let jump to the point where Alice shows up but she didn't come alone she brought Jasper and Carlisle with her and that's when everything started to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV- Six months earlier

The day that Alice had her vision was one of the best and worst days of my life. Ever since my family had left Forks, and Bella it had been torn apart in to tiny fragment. It was like watching a crystal glass being dropped from a great high and no matter how hard you tried to fix it, it would never be the same again. Edward didn't even make it as far as Alaska before he ran off to god knows where only phoning every couple of weeks to say he was still alive and had gone over to the dark side.

Esme stayed for a month before declaring that she too was leaving but not before informing us that Carlisle and her were no longer in love or in fact were even proper mates. Rose and Emmett lasted up until three weeks ago. Rose simply state that she could no longer take the heartbreak and sorrow that had become a part of our family, and they were off to Africa on yet another honeymoon.

With them gone it left Alice, Carlisle and myself floating around the house the dark mood was bringing back members of my last few years as a human. It reminded me of the times during the war when my men and I had to hide in the woods after dark to escape the Union. I remember feeling like I couldn't breathe, my chest was tight, and it was every man for himself and all one could hope for was the breaking of the sun so we could move.

I hated that feeling then and I hate it even more now, as it weaved its way into my very being. It also didn't help that this time the sun didn't help remove these feelings, the fear and pain didn't go with the light only served now to make it worse. I felt their pain, fear and loneliness as it wrapped around my unbeating heart causing me too often to hide in my room.

The day of Alice's vision I was sat in said room trying to ignore my family's feelings by reading Markus Zusak's, The Book Thief, when I heard Alice sudden scream followed by a powerful rush of fear that entered my body that made me want to hide under my bed like a child. This was quickly followed by a sudden sense of worry and heartache. Fighting the need to curl in on myself, I tore through the air down the stairs, discovering Carlisle cradling Alice, who was sobbing frantically into his chest.

"What happened?"

I waited as Alice, managed to get a hold of herself a little so she could actually speak in between the tears.

"I saw Bella *sob* jumping *sob* off *sob* a cliff"

If my heart wasn't already still, those words would have silenced it. I fell to my knees, clenching at my chest trying to rip my heart out of my chest as the mixture of feelings from them mixed with my own where too much for my body to handle.

Carlisle and Alice huddled even closer, eyes filled with tears that could never fall, Alice body wouldn't stop shaking no matter how much Carlisle tried to calm her down. I couldn't, no we couldn't believe what Alice had just said. Why would Bella do that? Did us leaving destroy the one most beautiful, fragile person I had ever met? Wait did I just think that? Did Bella mean that much to me? Yes she did and so much more. She had done since the very first day she entered our lives.

Alice and I had ended our relationship two days before Bella's Birthday party. We both came to the same conclusion that our feelings were more brother and sister than anything else. Our last couple of days where we fought over the party and the fact I believed that we should comply with Bella's wishes and not have it but Alice put her foot down and that was the end of that. Of course it ended with Bella being hurt, me running all the way to the Arctic Circle before stopping, only to come home to find Edward was making us leave muttering something about it being better for everyone in the long run. Before he left us he ordered us to stay away from her and not to interfere with her life any more.

Without realising it I started to growl and I wasn't the only one. Fuck Edward, fuck the fact he wanted us to leave her alone and fuck the fact that he would be angry we were going home. I looked up at Carlisle, whose eyes were brimming with anticipation, love and something that despite being empathy I couldn't put my finger on but I knew my eyes looked the same.

Carlisle and I never broke eye contact as he spoke with Alice "Your vision hasn't happened yet. There is still time if we leave now. If we are too late at least we can help Charlie". Still looking at Carlisle I nodded my head once as I got off the floor pushing the worries out of my heart. Looking down at Carlisle and Alice I said the one thing that we all needed to hear: "Come on. We're going home"

I was damned if I was going to let the family lose her once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I loved our house in Alaska. It was so remote that we could go hunting for days without ever having to leave the property. We didn't have to worry about coming across any humans because it was isolated enough that we could fully let ourselves go and permit our instincts to lead our way.

That is just what I had been doing- hunting; letting all of my anger, pain and sorrow out on the beautiful wildness around me. There are some areas that no matter what would never be the same again. In one of my fits of intense rage, I managed to destroy a dozen 100-year-old fir trees as well as leaving a gaping hole in the middle of a mountain face. I also managed to scare off any living creature within a one-hundred mile radius.

I looked at the mess around me and deeply sighed. It was times like this that I truly missed my family. The only ones left were Alice and Jasper, and as much as I loved them, I didn't have that attachment with them as I did the others. They were my actual children, which I created out of love and need. Jasper, understood this more so than Alice, having children of his own, even though they were mostly scared of him.

I got off the floor and brushed myself down as best as I could considering the amount of mess I had made. I started running back to the house. The closer I got the more the loneliness began to encompass me again.

I truly did miss Esme. She was always the one that could balance me out. She was the one to remind me that it was _okay_ to be young once in a while. The day she made the decision to leave us behind forced me to withdraw. I don't blame her for leaving. She needed her freedom. She loved me as I did her- but we were never soul mates and she wanted to find hers. She was one of my children, and like most children she desired to spread her wings and see the world through her own eyes. She parted with my blessing and the knowledge that she would always be welcomed back anytime. She was always a Cullen, no matter who she may love.

The house came into view. It was different than most of our other houses. Unlike all of the others, this one was built around a courtyard. It was three stories high and three of the walls were made of glass. We were encircled within by blue mountain stone that made up the back wall. The doors were solid oak which I had shipped over from England. They were especially designed with our Cullen crest engraved in to the deep, lovely wood. The roof and floors were made of black slate, giving the whole house a modern flare. This one, unlike all the others, was Esme's pride and joy. It was the one place we were always drawn to as a family. It was our safe haven when we needed to lay low in between integrating with the humans.

I drifted aimlessly into the family room and collapsed on the white sofa, putting my feet up on the coffee table. Alice walked in a gave me a small smile before knocking my feet off the table and wiped away my shoe tracks that I had left on the polished furnishing. Alice doesn't smile that much anymore. Never since we left Forks. Not since that fool I call a son made us leave the heart of our family behind.

Oh yes, Edward. My body started to fill with anger again just thinking his name. It's a very good thing that he wasn't here at the moment or else his body would have been dismembered and his parts spread over the globe. To say I was upset with my son would be beyond an understatement. Not _only_ did he make us desert the one place where we were a complete unit of family for the first time in 80 years, but the fact he just left us as soon as we were across the border! His parting words still ring in my mind and it was at this point I wished I could have forgotten them entirely.

"Stay away from Forks; most importantly you are to stay away from Bella. Alice: don't look for her future and don't contact her in any way. We've already done enough damage".

No _goodbye_ or _I'll contact you to let you know where I am_. Just an order and the roar of an engine as he pulled away. At that moment I felt like I should go after him and drag his sorry backside back home- but I just didn't care. God, I missed Bella.

She was the heart of the family. She reminded us what it was like to feel a fresh sense of humanity again. I loved her more than anything in the world. Whenever she was around, my whole life seemed better. Like she was my personal angel that god had sent down to earth just for me. Jasper, on more than one occasion, had to fill me with calm because I would become so giddy. I missed her so much. I don't blame Alice or Jasper for what happened that night. It wasn't their fault. Edward, however, I did blame. It was due to him that we were isolated here in Alaska, a broken family. This was _his_ wish. One that I wanted to break. I would often get as far as the border before Jasper, would stop me though I could tell he wanted to go to her as much as I did.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice running into the room screaming. I jumped up so quickly that the sofa fell over with only the sound registering in the back of my mind. All I cared about at this moment was Alice. I opened my arms and she curled herself in them. She was dry sobbing as she pulled us to the floor. Less than a second later, Jasper ran into the room gaping frantically at Alice with fear-laden eyes. I could tell that the atmosphere was causing him problems. He managed to get a grip on it long enough to ask

"What happened?"

"I saw Bella…" she sobbed, "jumping… off a cliff!"

If my heart wasn't still already, those words had the power to silence it. If I wasn't all ready on the floor I would have collapsed to my knees, however all I did was clench Alice tighter to my chest, trying to stop myself from craving the urge to rip my heart out. My eyes were filled with tears that could never fall. Alice's body wouldn't stop shaking, no matter how much I tried to calm her down. I couldn't- no _we_ couldn't- believe what Alice had just said. Why would Bella have done that? Did my family leaving destroy my sweet darling angel?

Without realizing it, a growl ripped through me and into the stillness. Jasper joined me. All I could think of in my rage was one name _Edward_. He would be angry if we went back to Forks, but what choice did we have, really? We were going back to my angel, and _no one_ was going to stop us. I looked up meeting Jasper's eyes for the first time in weeks only to see them mirror my own emotion. Without breaking eye contact, I spoke to Alice.

"Your vision hasn't happened yet. There is still time if we leave now. If we are to late at least we can help Charlie."

Jasper nodded his head at me as he got off the floor.

"Come on," he invited. "We're going home".

Alice untangled herself from me, saying that she had better let Rose and Emmett know that we were heading back to Forks and why. A minute later she came back, I held out my hand and she took it as we walked out the door to my car.

Hold on my angel. I'm coming for you- just _hold_ on.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Bella don't do this."

I smiled to myself as I slipped off my shoes and jumper, carefully folding them up and placing them on the seat next to me.

"You don't want to do this. Just stay in your van and drive away."

I ignored the voice in my head and jumped out of my truck, slamming the door behind me. I walked towards the edge of the cliff trying very hard not to just ran and jump. The air around me was still, closed in by the dark clouds that had been coming in since this morning. The waves below me were bashing against the bottom of the cliff, drawing strength from their own deadly pressure the more I observed them.

"Bella I know you hurt; but killing yourself won't make it go away."

That voice was starting to drive me up the wall. He was always telling me what I could and couldn't do; when he was here and now when he was gone always commanding me in what I ought to do or say or think or feel. I sat down and waited for Jake to show up. We were supposed to go cliff diving today, and no matter what, I was going to do it.

"Bella go home...NOW!"

God almighty it's getting worse. The whole point of this was for me to get _rid_ of his voice. I loved him and a part of me still did after all he was my first boyfriend. But the pain was continually striking me with such agonizing force... so much I _had_ to let it go.

The voice was too much like he was still here; velvet and beautiful but at the same time bossy and grumpy. As it turned to toward the end, it made me think of our first fight. I was having a bad day, so Alice thought it would be fun for us to 'embrace' Mother Nature and we spent the day in the woods naked. I loved it! It was the day I started to see the real me and I started to relax for the first time since I had come to Forks. I was smiling and laughing with Alice telling her about the time Renee and I did something similar to this out in the Phoenix desert. We were laughing so hard as I told her about me falling into a cactus bush just as Edward came out of nowhere and started yelling at her and me. That night was the first time we had an argument and he was banned from my room at night. It might have been our first but it wasn't our last, and especially not our worst.

One day, when Edward was supposed to be on a three day hunting trip with Emmett and the girls; I had a fight with Charlie over my relationship with Edward and his controlling ways. It ended up with me over at the Cullen's front door step crying my eyes out. It took Carlisle and Jasper three hours to calm me down enough for me to explain what had happened and another two hours of them both hugging me, explaining that everything would be okay, and that yes, Edward did actually love me and didn't see me as a pet. I went home that night feeling better, Charlie and I talked and apologised to each other and came to an understanding.

Later that night, as I was preparing for bed, there was a tap on my window. I was surprised to see Rose there. I let her in and she quickly entered closing and locking the window before turning her attention to me completely.

"Bella I don't know what happened today between Carlisle, Jasper and you but Alice has sent me over here to look after you tonight."

I remember asking her _why_ before I heard an all most animalistic noise coming from outside followed by a large crash followed quickly by bunch of growling. Rose shot me a look as if it explained everything. Of course no matter what I did she wouldn't actually tell me in words but I did get my nails painted and we bounded a bit.

I found out later from Alice, that the noise I heard where the others trying to stop Edward from coming to see me. Seems he got it into his head I was having a thing behind his back with his father and brother. This pissed me off to no end and I didn't talk to him for a month. This made going to school riddled with difficulties, as we had the same classes together. But his family and Angela helped. One good thing did come out of that month, though. My relationship with Rose improved. It was still not comparable to the point of mine and Alice's... but we could hang out without get overly snippy with each other though Emmett did try his hardest to annoy us.

I felt the first splashes of rain hit my face. I wondered how long I had sat looking out into the distance and wondering where Jake was. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed my freedom back _now._ I needed his voice gone... _now_.

Standing up, I moved toward the edge of the cliff. Slowly, I rose to my tippy toes letting the rain pelt down on my face... and I jumped.

I swear I heard a voice yelling at me as I flew through the air. My clothes clinging to my body form the rain, my hair flying behind me as I hit the dark water.

My muscles cramped up for a split second before turning into mush. The pain that had a strong hold on my body since they had left was being cleansed away as I sank deeper toward the earth below the water. I didn't try fighting the downward pull of my body. I just let it sink deeper and deeper. It was for the best anyway.

Jake could move on with his life with someone who loved him in return. Sure; Renee would be upset, but she had Phil now. Oh god, Charlie. I can't do this to him. Not after all he had gone through with me the last couple of months. I tried to get my arms and legs to start moving again, but it was no use. My body just wouldn't listen and the darkness was closing in. I didn't even feel the warm arm wrap its way around my waist, as the darkness took completely over.

"Sam, do you think she will wake up anytime soon?"

A low hum started to fill my eyes slowly turning into a lot of low voices. I felt sea sick. My body felt like it was rocking back and forth. I was dizzy and my lunges felt like someone had placed weights on them. I suddenly shot up and turned to the side and threw up. Someone must have known this was going to happen as a large bucket had been placed next to me. I felt two pairs of small hands on me: one lot holding my hair out of my face the other set rubbing my back soothingly.

Once I had stopped throwing up, I collapsed backward against what turned out to be Sam and Emilie's sofa. I slowly opened my eyes only to slam then shut again, groaning. I was surrounded by most of the wolf pack and their imprints all looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and knowledge about what I did. The sofa to the left of me sank down under the weight of Jake. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was him. Just his smell alone would have been enough. My body had become so in tune with his over the last couple of months. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't even ask Jake. I don't know what came over me but I'm telling you all this right now: if any of you so much as say a word about this to Charlie, I will kill you in the most painful ways possible."

That got a laugh out of the room. They were still laughing when the phone rang. It was Bill. It turned out, the reason Jake was late was that Harry Clearwater had a stroke this morning and had just died. Nothing like a death to sober a person up. Sam let Billy know that he would be down there soon, and then he hung up. Poking Jake, he looked at me with tears rolling down his face.

"I think you better take me home. I need to make sure Charlie is all right and you all need time to grieve."

Sam and Jake looked at each other then turned back to me.

"You don't have to go."

"You've just almost drowned, Bells. You should rest."

I shook my head and stood up. The second I did, the room started to spin and I almost fell on my face. If Jake hadn't caught me around the waist, I most surely would have tumbled to the ground. I looked back and smiled.

"Trust me; it would be better if I left. I need a shower and to change my clothes before Charlie sees me. After losing one of his close friends he doesn't need to see me like this."

"Okay Bells. But I'll drive you home. You can't even stand straight let alone drive so _no_ arguing."

I put my hands up, gesturing that I wasn't going to argue. I made my way around the room, hugging them all before I let Jake lead me outside to my truck which one of them must have brought back when they rescued me.

He opened my door before picking me up and putting me inside, as you would a small child. He closed the door and ran around to the driver's side to jump in. He pulled me closer to him so I was warm, and he started the truck up.

We drove in silence up until we rounded the corner. There, parked in front of my house was a car I recognized. No it couldn't be they all left. But if it weren't for Jake suddenly slamming on the brakes and hissing under his breath then I wouldn't have believed my eyes. I was out of the truck, running down the road before it even occurred to me what I was doing. Carlisle was back and that was all that mattered. I had reached my top step before my new found balance disappeared and I fell head first into the door. Just as I was waiting for the _bang_, a pair of small cold hands caught me. I looked up, eye to eye with the last person I expect to see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I'm in a nice mood today I'll introduce our other two boys. Oh the fun………… Please review Jasper will love you for it**

MPOV

(Presently, Volterra's dark castle)

I was not privileged to be partaking in one of the better days. It didn't help that my _brother_, Aro, had interrupted my alone-time just so I could sit here and listen to some idiot of a child demand that we kill him because the love of his life had died. _Get over it kid- _life is full of pain and torture of the most acute nature. I can testify to that solemn fact. I've been around for so many ages that, hell, I couldn't even remember how long I've been transformed into the godliness I've managed to acquire. And that was really illustrating something!

The whole time I had been alone, which is truly ironic considering my power, I could see soul mates entwine against every conscious and unconscious thought. As I have never had the luxury of finding such a one myself, you can sense why my brothers find the situation so rich with humor.

My eyes landed back on the boy who by now had thrown himself at my brothers' feet. It wasn't going to work; Aro was too close to Carlisle to kill his eldest son. Aro suggested that he go to his room and think about Aro's request; hang on what request- I must have missed something. I reached over and Aro took my hand to see what I wanted. It saved me having to actually talk to him.

"I mentioned to Edward that maybe he would like to join the guard. His gift is somewhat interesting and would all ways be useful."

I rolled my eyes to communicate clearly to Aro that I had enough for today, and would resume myself within the quarters of the library. I got off my chair. In passing Edward, I touched his shoulder in what I hope was a comforting manner when the weirdest thing happened. I felt the room fall away from me and suddenly I was standing in what looked to be someone's living room. A young woman- clearly human- was sitting between Carlisle and another young man. Perhaps I was correct in taking him to be one of Carlisle's other sons, but that wasn't what got me interested. It was the fact that a gold thread ran out from the young women, wrapping its way around both the males as well as myself.

I stopped breathing as she turned her face towards me and smiled at me. She looked like a goddess sent down by the heavens. You hear the saying _the eyes are the window to ones soul_, and in this moment, I knew that this was true. Her chocolate eyes reached within me for miles, and I didn't know these fathoms within me existed. Her brown tresses were damp, springing forth delicate waves. Her skin was so pale, one would all most believe she was one of us. I myself would have, were it not for my finer senses attracted to the pulsing of her tender neck.

Gods and goddess above me now, please tell me that she is the one- that she is my soul mate. I wouldn't mind sharing her so long as her cord reached to me as well as the others.

I was taken out of the trance, away from the image of my goddess, by my Caius. I couldn't help that I growled at him. How _dare_ he take me away from my goddess?

Aro POV

_I must get hold of Carlisle and let him know his son is here. I fear that Edward might do something stupid. I saw that he was upset, but I wasn't about to let him go. I wonder for what purpose Marcus growled at Caius? _


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight but this is my story. For those that want Edward he'll make himself known once the boys let him out of the cage. They are still upset with him. Thank you to **_**Adipocere and VampireloverDfor your reviews this one is for you.**_

BPOV

My mind literally ceased as I gazed up, meeting a pair of black eyes. My entire being took in the rest of her face, from her spiky dark brown hair all the way to her pale, smiling mouth.

"Oh my god ALICE!"

I couldn't help but scream that last part. It was _really_ her; I couldn't believe it!! She started giggling as she pulled me up, steadying me on my feet. As soon as I had regained my balance, I threw myself at her full-force. I forgot how hard she was but that didn't matter- she was _back_. I had missed her so much.

Tears began pouring down my face. I could not have stopped them, for I was so happy. Alice hugged me closer to her body, rocking me back and forth, laughing.

"Silly Bella! Only _you _can fall over your own feet."

I smiled back at her as she wiped the tears from my face.

"Oh by the way if you turn around, there are some other people that would like to say _hello_..."

My body began trembling. What if it was him? Could I face the pain again? I had closed my eyes and started to breath deeper. I don't know how long I stood there breathing, but the next thing I knew Alice was slowly turned me round to face the car.

"Open your eyes Bella. It's okay he isn't here."

Slowly I opened my eyes and screamed:

"JASPER, CARLISLE!!!! I can't believe your here!"

Both of the boys ran to me and pulled me into a group hug. I couldn't believe that not only Alice was here, but Jasper and Carlisle as well. I was pulled away from thoughts by all three of the vampires looking at me with a mixture of happiness, protectiveness and what could only be seen as them all being royally pissed about something. I knew mine was filled with unanswered questions. Jasper was the one that answered at least one of my questions.

"Darling ...WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? Jumping off a cliff, you could have been killed. You should be dead."

Carlisle interrupted, "How about we take this inside? I'm _sure_ Bella will explain everything fully..."

He took one of my hands while Jasper took the other. They both pulled me toward the house.

Alice had the door open and made herself at home while we were outside talking. She patted the seat next to her and I shook my head. She frowned at me, but before she could say anything, I opened my mouth.

"Alice- I love that you three are back and I know you want answers, but I need a shower. You all look like you need to hunt and I have to phone Jake." That got a response that I wasn't expecting: all three started to growl.

"Isabella, _please_ tell me that you are not talking about the werewolf down at La Push."

I looked at Carlisle and nodded my head while Alice shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Well that explains why you stink to high heaven of damp dog, Bella. Plus, _only you _would find the most dangers mythical creatures around once the vampires left town."

The look that Jasper threw her didn't go unnoticed as both he and Carlisle moved closer to me.

Alice jumped up stuck her tongue out at him while grabbing my hand, pulling me up the stairs to my room.

"I brought you clothes for after your shower and you will put them on, or when we get back I will dress you myself. I've looked in the future and you should be fine for the next hour while we go and hunt."

With that, she danced her way out the door and down the stairs. I could hear all three yell _good-bye_ to me as I grabbed my shower things, muttering a good-bye under my breath, knowing that they would hear it.

Just as I was about to get into the shower I heard the front door open.

"Bella, I wasn't joking when I said I would dress you. Now get in the shower."

I laughed. It was only Alice.

I felt better after my shower. I no longer smelt of sea weed and dead fish. I really hate that smell. Though I still didn't understand the damp dog thing- but _hey_, whatever. I had just slipped on the white turtle neck when there was a knock on my front door. Not bothering to put shoes on I went down stairs, falling off the last step, but I managed to stop myself from hitting the floor. I still twisted my ankle, though. I limped to the front door and swung it open to come face to face with Jake.

"I came to see if you where all right and to bring your truck back. They're back aren't they?"

"Come on in Jake we need to talk."

Jake looked behind him for a minute. It was then I saw Sam and half the pack waiting at the edge of the woods. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I was suddenly realized I was parched. Who would have thought that drowning could make one so thirsty? I leant against the counter to face Jake.

"So, that's it. They left you and you just welcome them back with open arms. No questions asked. For the love of everything Bells- _why_? Wasn't I _enough_? I love you more than you could _possibly_ know, and now what?"

I just couldn't say anything. I put my glass down and looked at the floor, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Jake, I love you too... but only as a brother. You _need _to understand that. As for letting them back in, they never left my heart. You of all people know this Jake."

I started to cry harder. As Jake pulled me into his arms, the back door was thrown open, and the next thing I knew, I was in Alice's arms with Carlisle and Jasper growling in front of us. Jake was trying not to morph in my tiny kitchen. This was getting out of hand. I wiggled out of Alice's hold and stepped round the boys in front. Jasper and Carlisle both reached out to me at the same time so I stopped.

"Jake, you had better go. I'll phone you later okay. I don't think I could come up with an excuse to Charlie about what happened to his kitchen."

Nodding his head he sprinted out the back door, changing half way across my back yard. Both boys relaxed as soon as he was out of site.

"Sorry about that Bella. You suddenly disappeared and it scared me to death- after everything else that has happened today."

I turned round to face Alice who had her best lost puppy dog face. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. It was so funny- I simply couldn't help it. This caused her to roll her eyes at me and drag me back into the living room with the boys following. I fell on the sofa while Jasper and Carlisle sat on either side of me. Alice sat on the floor, looking up at us, smiling again.

"So, do you care to explain your little stunt earlier Bella?"

I looked down at my hands as I started to draw random patterns on my leg before a cold hand stopped me. Another placed itself under my chin, forcing me to gaze into a pair of butter scotch eyes.

"I had to stop the voice in my head". It was driving me up the wall. It came out before I realized what I was saying. I felt the blush start in my face as Carlisle eyebrow rose up.

"It's not what you think it is. Ever since you left me, I kept hearing his voice in my head. Whenever I rode my motorbike it would be there yelling at me. Whenever Mike Newton came near me, I could hear him growling. It just got to the point, it became too much. Jumping off the cliff today was to solve two problems: my loneliness, and to get rid of the voice."

Jasper turned me to face him shaking his head.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you? I know that when I say how sorry we are that we left you comes for all of us. I'm sorry for attacking you on your birthday. I don't know what came over me."

"You don't have to say sorry about that nigh Jazz. You had to put up with six other vampires hunger- one having a strong reaction to my blood as well as your own. I did tell Alice to let you know that. As for leaving, let's forget about it, please? You're back now, and that is all that matters. That goes to most of you. But I don't know if I can forgive _him_ anytime soon."

All of a sudden I was in another group hug. We started to talk about what had happened since they had left. The whole time, Jasper and Carlisle never stopped touching me in some way, and I didn't care. It made me feel loved and secure. Half way through trying to think about what we were going to tell Charlie, Alice zoned out like she was having a vision. A minute later, she came back frowning.

"That was odd. I felt like there was someone else in my body for a minute there. It's gone now."

Carlisle looked down at Alice with concern in his eyes. "I take that this has never happened to you before?"

Alice shook her head at him and shrugged "Maybe my power is growing? We know that it happens sometimes. But let's not worry about it this second. Charlie has just returned home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own. Thanks again to Steph for reading and fixing. My present to her is coming up. Enjoy **

**CPOV**

I was slightly worried about Alice, but she was right: we had a bigger problem at the moment. What do we tell Chief of Police, Charlie Swan? How do I tell the father of the women I love that half most of my family was returning back to Forks after what my idiot son did? Beside me, Bella looked like she was about to pass out from nerves, until I felt Jasper's gift at work. I looked over Bella's head and smiled at him.

Alice moved so she was against my legs as she stated, "Okay guys- he is going to enter in 3, 2, 1..."

The front door opened and then closed again as we heard his heavy footsteps on the old, wooden floor boards. I could smell the fact that he had been crying as well as smell the alcohol. He was drunk, which surprised me, to say the least. The Chief was well known for his lack of drinking and would only have a few if he was watching the game, and even then it, was only ever a couple.

"Isabella! You'd better be home, or so help me..." He rounded the corner into the lounge room and stopped dead in his tracks. He glared at Bella, then he moved his glare to Jasper then Alice and finally, it landed on me before going back to Bella.

"So you little bitch, this is what I get when I get home?! You sat on your ass with the very people that, not over four months ago, left you to die in the woods? Let me guess- you welcomed them back with opened arms, now what? Are you going to pretend that nothing ever happened? You didn't even think how I would feel about them being in my house the same day one of my best friends died?"

Charlie had moved closer during his little speech with a glint in his eyes that had me worried. He stopped in front of Bella looking down at her and smirked.

"Guess what? I never wanted you back. It was _your_ fault Renee left me; it was _your_ fault that I didn't get to spend more time with my friends. You mean nothing to me. Why don't you just get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE?!"

He raised his hand to hit her when both Jasper and I stood in between him and Bella. Alice, at this point, was hugging a crying Bella. Jasper growled at Charlie

"Just give us a minute to get Bella's stuff and you will never ever see her or us ever again."

I nodded my head in agreement and with Jasper, rushed up stairs, and within minutes, we had packed all of Bella's belongings and had them placed in the car. Alice clung to a crying Bella outside, already in the car. As I placed the last bag in the trunk, Alice held her hand out for the keys.

"Carlisle, she is going to need both of you with her for the next few days- both as family and lovers. So why don't you go sit in the back with her and Jasper while I drive? I take it were going back to the house here?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No. We're going back to Alaska, Alice. I don't want Bella anywhere near the wolves or her father at the moment. Also, the house here holds to many memories for all of us. Alaska gives us time to heal and reform the family again."

Alice closed her eyes I knew that she was looking into the future before nodding her head and getting in the front as I slide into the backseat next to Bella, who had cried herself to sleep on Jasper's lap. Taking one of her hands in mine, I started to rub my thumb along the back of it.

"Carlisle what are we going to do? How is she going to handle this? I mean us two? I can tell you love her as much as I do, and I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is."

"I don't know Jasper. It is all up to her."

In the front, Alice started to giggle.

We had no idea what the future held for us; that there was one more person to enter our little love triangle. The next couple of weeks were going to be interesting.

**MPOV**

(Meanwhile, back in Volterra)

"Why oh why did I leave my beautiful Bella? Why did she have to believe me? Now she is dead and in heaven. Don't worry love: I'll find a way back to you soon," he whimpered.

I pulled away from Edward's door and made my way through the maze of corridors back to my brothers. Entering the throne room, I noticed that only Alec was present, which I found odd. But then, ever since I had growled at Caius, things around the place had been this way.

"Aro. I think it's time we called the Cullen's in. The boy is getting worse. I caught him talking to himself; it's slightly worrying."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey just letting you know this is a filler chapter to get us to Marcus and Edward faster. It's what's happening in their minds put from the stuff in normal text. It also brings Em and Rose home so enjoy. Oh by the way the whole chips and Sundae thing is something I do because I'm a vegetarian but I DO CRAVE MACDONALDS.**

**BPOV**

_How could Charlie be so cruel to me? I understood that he was grieving for his friend and he had been drinking, but what he said hurt. Oh my god; what I am I going to tell Renee? _

I opened my eyes to realize that not only had I fallen asleep on Jasper's lap, but Carlisle was sitting in the back with us holding my hand. I felt safe, loved and secure being with these two. Alice must have noticed I was awake because the next thing I knew we were pulling in to a McDonald's drive through.

"Bells, what do you want to eat? We still have a bit to go before we reach home."

I thought about it for a minute, even though I didn't need to because it was always the same thing: "Large fries and a large chocolate Sunday, Alice. Same as always. Oh, and a coffee would be nice."

Carlisle just looked at me and raised his eye brow.

"What I would have you know that dipping the fries in the sundae is actually very yummy. Don't judge me until you've tasted it."

That caused a mixture of groans and yucks from the three vampires in the car. Alice handed me my food and coffee as we drove off. It took another three hours to make it back to their- no, let me get it right- _our_ new house. As we pulled up the drive I noticed Emmett's Jeep parked outside and leaning against it was Emmett with Rose in is arms smiling.

**JPOV**

_That man is so lucky he is Bella's father- otherwise I would have killed him for upsetting my darling, beautiful, fragile girl. I don't care if he was in pain for losing his friend. She was his daughter._

_I fell more in love with her the moment she started talking in her sleep. She called to me and Carlisle while informing Alice that she wasn't a doll to be dressed and undressed according to Alice's will. That caused us all to laugh, even Alice. I noticed that she had woken up but I didn't say anything, as my body was filled with strong love. _

_Her eating habits are going to have to improve. I could see Carlisle looking like he was going to have a heart attack, so to speak, as we watched her dip the greasy fries in her sundae, and then put one after the other, after the other in her month._

_Oh good. Em and Rose were back home. I knew that Bella had missed Em and he had missed her too. No matter what anyone said, those two where just like true siblings. _

**CPOV**

_I must not kill Charlie Swan. I must not kill Charlie Swan. I must not kill Charlie Swan..._

_Bella started to talk in her sleep, and for a bit, that kept my mind off not wanting to jump out the car and run back to Forks and kill the man that calls himself her father._

_I swear that if it were possible, I would be having a heart attack right now. When we get Bella settled at home, I'm going to review her diet. What she was eating now wasn't healthy no matter how one looked at it. _

_Home sweet home now that my angel was with us. Oh good! Emmett and Rose where back. I was going to have to explain what happened to the both of them, outside of Bella's presence. I didn't want her seeing Emmett's reaction to everything I had to tell them._

**APOV**

_Home, we are finally home. YEAH!!!!! It's a good thing Carlisle was going to explain things to Emmett and Rose away from the house because Bella wasn't ready, mentally, to put up with either one of them in a temper- and they were going to get pissed. We will be a family again soon, just a few more days._


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this took so long to get to you. Any way hope you enjoy I know me and my beloved Beta did. **

**BPOV**

I felt so sorry for Jasper. Not only did he have to deal with my giddiness, but Emmett's as well. He had let go of Rose and was bouncing up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning! He looked so silly and cute, and my heart just warmed at the sight of him! I couldn't believe that not only was my own personal vampire teddy bear, but was my beautiful older sister was excited to see me too! As soon as the car had stopped, Emmett raced over to the car and had Jasper's door open before I could blink. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a massive hug by my teddy bear.

"Bella I missed you so much!! I can hardly believe that you are here!"

"Em...I...can't...breath....human....air-"

Emmett put me down and laughed as I tried to suck air back into my aching lunges.

By the time the world had stopped spinning due to my lack of oxygen, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were out of the car too. Both Jasper and Carlisle had taken up what I had come to think of as their usual spots: Carlisle flitted to my right; Jasper on my left; Alice in front of me, slightly off kilter to the right, so she wasn't blocking my eye line.

Rose came and gave me a hug as she pulled she lifted her left eyebrow in a silent question. Before I could say even a syllable, Carlisle answered for me.

"It's a long story, Kitten, and one I think would be better if I told you two away from the house."

I felt my face slide from a red blush to a pasty white as I felt all of my blood drain from my face. I didn't want to have to retell my story to my older siblings, but I knew that they needed to know. Jasper pulled me snugly to his body as I felt tears rolling down my face again. My body throbbed against his in silent tears. The cool from his strong form caused some of the stress of my body to abate and I turned my head to his chest to hide my face from Emmet and Rose. I just didn't want to be seen this way in front of them. In front of anyone!

"Come on, darling. Let's get you inside. It's been a long trip and you'll probably feel better after a hot bath and a proper night's sleep in a bed."

Carlisle nodded his agreement before bending down and kissing me on the temple. He disappeared with Emmett and Rose into the forest that surrounded the house.

Jasper picked me up bridal style and took me into the house and upstairs at full vampire speed before placing me carefully on the vanity unit. Making sure I wasn't going to fall off, he turned round and started to fill the bath. He reached over a poured bubble bath into the water. While he was doing this, I started to look round the room. It was large to say the least. A normal person would have been able to live in here and still have room left to build an Olympic size swimming pool. The top half of the three walls that weren't glasses where painted midnight blue, while the lower half and floor where snow white tiles. The ceiling was the same color as the tiles, with a chandelier of all things hanging from it. The shower that was against the wall opposite from where I sat could probably fit a whole football team in there without being squished. From what I could tell from where I was sat, it was decked out in the most modern technology.

Next to me was a rack of towels, all in different colors, with each person's initials sewn into the corner. It was then I only noticed that there were four towels and only three had been used. I reached over for the deep purple one to have a closer look and noticed my initials. Instead of I.M.S, which I had expected, it read I.M.W.V.C. Shaking my head, I went back to my investigation. The bath that Jasper was currently filling was up against the glass window that, much to my happiness, was slightly tinted at the bottom. It was large enough that two people could lay in it with their legs fully extended and still have some room left over. I couldn't help myself, nor did I _want _to help myself, as my eyes slowly took in the perfect man that currently had his back to me. My eyes started at his black and silver cowboy boots, slowly making their way up his legs that where covered in the tightest dark-wash jeans I had ever seen on a man.

They shamelessly roved up his strong form, to land on his soft, pouty lips. Why was I only noticing how full his lips were- how strong his back was- how intense his facial features are- now? My eyes racked over his back and shoulders that where covered in a white shirt what showed off his well defined muscles. I could feel my lust for the man in front of me build, and I wondered how long I was in my daze for before Jasper interrupted me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Darlin', I need you to come here and tell me if the temperature is okay."

I nodded and scooted forward to stand. It wasn't until I slowly stood to my own two feet that I realized my legs were like jelly. I carefully made my way towards the bath, making sure I didn't fall over, before sticking my hand in the strawberry and vanilla scented bubbles.

"It's perfect... thank you, Jazz." My voice was filled with uncontrollable lust and my eyes were beginning to hood over of their own accord.

He looked down at me still smirking. He knew full-well what he was doing to me. I wasn't entirely sure if it was all me or maybe he was helping matters along? Very slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me into him. He then teased me by slowly unbuttoning my top before letting it slide to the floor. I could feel myself blushing all over. I quickly lowered my head only to have his hand grab my chin, and I had no choice then but to stare into his dazzling eyes.

"Darling, my dear Isabella- never, and I mean _never_ hide from me. Do you understand? Let Carlisle and me look after you the way you should be treated. Let us worship you the way you should have always been. You are ours now, love, and we will never _ever_ let you go."

Oh god! The forcefulness in his voice not only made his southern accent come out but it made a tingle run down my spine. I swear my heart was trying to break free from my chest! I could also feel my arousal become even stronger as my panties started to become moist. Shit if I could feel it, then I just _knew_ that he could not only feel it, but smell me as well. I watched as his eyes become black, but not with the strained thirst for blood the way I had seen them before, but rather with pure lust.

Before I could stop myself, my hands found their way into his honey-blond curls and I was pulling his month to mine. As soon as his lips met mine, I couldn't help but moan. He tasted a hundred times better than he smelled. He brushed his tongue against my lower lip, and it was asking for entrance, which I granted without a second thought. My tongue battled for dominance against his until I surrendered. All of a sudden, Jasper stopped and pulled back before yelling.

"You know what Alice?! You sure know how to destroy my fun!"

I swear I felt my face go redder than it had ever been before- but I couldn't stop looking at Jasper.

"Come darling, let me finish undressing you and get you into the bath before it gets even colder."

Within seconds, I was standing fully naked in front of Jasper who then picked me up and placed me carefully in the bath. He drained some of the water away then refilled the bath with hot water- getting it back to the right temperature.

"Do you want me to wash your shoulders for you darlin'?"

I nodded my head and leaned forward as he grabbed the washcloth and the strawberry body wash. He dripped the cloth into the hot water and it soaked up the flood that would wash my tenseness away from me. He lifted it to the center of my neck and work it along my shoulders, to my back in slow rhythmic movements. I was starting to fall asleep when the room was suddenly filled with a roar that I knew it could only be one thing.

Emmett. And to say he was pissed off was would win 'understatement of the year.' I jumped out off the bath in fright as a door down stairs was slammed open and voices floated up stairs.

Jasper pulled me out the bath completely muttering something under his breath before wrapping me up in the large fluffy purple towel that I had noticed earlier. It's a good thing he did because a second later, a very upset looking Emmett was standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay since it took so long here are the next two chapters as well. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and added me to your favorite/alert list that means a lot to me. So hope you like **

**CPOV**

I really didn't want to leave my angel, but I needed to talk to Emmett and Rose- away from the house.

We ran back to the clearing that only yesterday I had destroyed, though now it seemed like months ago. And, considering I'm a vampire that is truly saying something! I moved one of the trees that I had uprooted and gestured that my children should sit down.

Emmett raised his eye brow at me before flopping down on to the earth and using the tree to lean on. Rose lowered herself more gracefully, and sat next to him on the trunk itself.

I looked at both of them not knowing where to start. I ran my hand through my hair; a habit that I had picked up from both Jasper and Edward. I turned away and started to pace back and forward a couple of times before stop and looking at my children. I took in a long breath, and sighed sluggishly. How to proceed?

"Sorry... I just don't know where to start. So I'll try and explain from just before Esme left," I took in another ragged breath and released it in speech, my words moving briskly. "All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say and that you don't blame Bella for anything, because until recently, she had no idea of what I am to tell you."

Both of my children looked at each other with a variety of expressions and it was at this point that I wished I had Jasper's gift. They turned to face me and each nodded in agreement.

"Okay... It's very straight forward to start with. As you both are already fully aware, Esme and I are no longer married and it wasn't because we stopped loving you or because we didn't want to be a family anymore, okay?" This point was my biggest priority. I would never want them to feel like there was something they didn't do that they should have; or that there was something they shouldn't have done that they should have.

"We both loved each other very much but not enough to spend the rest of our existence together. The day Esme left was the saddest day of my life, but I can tell you in truth that I have moved on. I have spent the last couple of months not mourning her departure, but rather trying to work out who my heart belonged to. It wasn't up until yesterday that I worked out that I am in love with Bella..."

Rose jumped up and looked like she was about to throttle me before Emmett pulled her onto his lap. He slowly massaged her back, making every effort to calm her down.

I squatted down in front of her and took her hand in my mine.

"Listen, kitten. I know that you are upset. But as I have already requested, please do not blame Bella. She had no idea about my feelings until we re-entered her life yesterday. She means the world not only to me, but to Jasper as well. You see, we talked about this on the way up here while Bella was asleep. It turns out Alice has been having visions now ever since we've left Forks- about Bella being Jasper's mate, as well as my mate. She also believes Bella is linked to one other vampire in the same way. So you see, Kitten, it's Bella you should feel sorry for. For having three vampires all craving after her."

Rose looked me in the eyes and gave me a weak smile. Emmett, on the other hand, was boldly frowning. He always saw Bella as his little sister, so I could only grasp at imagining what he must be feeling at this point.

"So let me get this right, dad: Jasper, you and some unknown third guy are all Bella's romantic mates?"

I nodded my head at Emmett. I could see the wheels in his head turning around and around before he looked me straight in the eye. He boomed in his big-brother voice:

"All I'm going to say is that if _any_ of you hurt her- in _any_ way- I will hunt you down and pound you into dust. Do I make myself clear?"

I smiled and nodded. It was fair enough, expectedly, after what she did after Edward left her. That wiped the smile of my face before I stood back up and walked over to the cliff. I didn't turn around to face them while asking my next question.

"Rose, when Alice phoned you yesterday, what did she say to you?"

"She just told me that she saw Bella jump off some cliff, and drown. She also told me that you were heading back to Forks to see if you could stop her. I'm sorry Emmett that I didn't tell you at the time because for one thing, you were driving."

I turned back around to see that both my children where facing each other with Rose trying to calm down a very upset Emmett. His eyes were full of shock and alarm, and then intense anger swept over his features. He scowled at her and then at me.

"Emmett, son... there is something you should know. She _did_ jump and drown, but one of the wolves rescued her. However, that isn't the only problem. You see, Charlie lost a close friend yesterday and came home drunk. He said some very hurtful things to her before kicking her out the house."

At this point, Emmet lost it and let out an angry roar before running off back to the house with Rose and I running after him. We caught up with him just as he had run into the house, only being stopped by Alice.

"Emmett!" she hissed. "Whatever you do, please don't be upset with Bella. It wasn't her fault... It was Edward's. He's the one who chose to destroy her when he left. You don't have to work very hard to see the pain in her eyes. It sweeps over her constantly! She has lost unneeded weight, Em. Just please be gentle with her... pleeeeaaaase!!" Her bell-voice was whining now.

Emmett pushed passed Alice and ran upstairs, tracing Bella's scent, followed in quick pursuit by the girls. I was about to follow when my phone rang.

"Hello Carlisle speaking; how can I help you?"

"Carlisle, my old friend! It's Aro..."


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

"...Listen- I've sent two of my guards with a letter. You know how I hate these new contraptions...." _Only Aro would think that phones where new_. ".... Anyway, I expect to see you and your family here in two days, Carlisle. Good-bye."

I looked at my phone and started to laugh. Only Aro- one of the oldest and most powerful vampires- would use something he hated to say that he was sending a letter. I started to hear yelling coming from upstairs being mixed with the sound of crying.

That stopped my laughter because the only person in this house that could cry was my sweet angel! I felt anger wash over my senses and I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to see my angel being hugged by my two girls. Jasper had Emmett pinned up against the wall and he was yelling at him. I walked over to the girls, pulling my angel into my arms. I could smell Jasper on her and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I knew that nothing really happened. I looked at the two boys again and felt the pressure of a low growl creep forth from my chest.

"Would someone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on here? _Why _is Bella crying?"

Jasper growled once more at Emmett before letting him go and came over to Bella and I. Slowly he stroked her check to wipe away her tears before turning to me.

"Emmett got a tiny bit over-protective; that's all, Carlisle. We had a bit of a fight and Bella got scared..."

Turning back to Bella, he grabbed her chin so she faced him. "Darlin', I'm so sorry we scared you. Em loves you as his sister, and from what he was yelling at me, I gathered that he doesn't like the whole sharing thing."

Bella pulled out of my arms and walked towards Emmett. It was only at this point that I noticed that she was garbed only in a towel. I couldn't help myself. My primal instincts took over within seconds. It was all I could do not to grab her and mate with her in front of my children, but I did let another low growl slip out.

My children and Bella all turned and looked at me with confusion. I knew Jasper could feel what I was feeling, but not why until I darted my eyes toward Bella. His eyes followed the trail mine made.. A low growl started to come out of him too, when he finally worked out what my problem was. Bella looked way to tempting and both of us knew that it would be a matter of seconds before we attack Emmett for being so close to her when all she was dressed in was a towel.

Alice suddenly squeaked and pulled Bella away from Emmett, but it was too late. Both Jasper's and my instincts took over us. I sprang up, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and picked her up. Jasper and I were out the door with her and in my bedroom before my angel could blink.

I placed the woman I loved- the woman _we_ loved- on the floor before Jasper and I slipped our arms around her pulling her closer to our bodies. Jasper tilted her up to make her look into his eyes.

"My darlin', my fragile sweet Bella... I know your nerves; worried and confused, and before we do anything, we will explain everything to you."

**BPOV**

I nodded my head in reply, which only caused Jasper to frown.

"Isabella, I'll say this once and once only: when Carlisle or I ask you a question, you are to speak your answers. You are not to apologize unless we say you can. We are not Edward darlin', and we will _not_ stop you from doing things you want to do... whatever those things may be..."

At this point, Carlisle turned me around to face him before continuing from where Jasper stopped.

"Angel- please always feel free to speak your mind to us. Tell us what you want and we will give it to you. However, there are going to be rules with consequences attached. You are to obey them, or we will have to punish you."

Jasper sent a wave of calm toward me to stop me from shaking. I was worried about these rules. I didn't want to upset them. What if they didn't want me anymore? Where would I go if that became the case? I was brought out of my panic attack by Carlisle, who was pulling me in to a heated kiss, while Jasper started to nuzzle my neck, finishing the conversation.

"Isabella, love, you have nothing to fear... We would never leave you. As for the rules, they are very simple as there are only three of them. Rule one: you belong to us. Do you understand? When you are ready we will make you our mate and apart from family, no other male can touch you. Your body kisses and hugs are ours." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I understand," I whispered.

"Rule two: you will let us worship you like as you are. That means letting us buy you presents and not asking the price; not complaining when we take you shopping and when we buy you nice clothes."

I nodded my head again.

"Say you understand darlin', if you do."

"I do understand," I stated calmly.

"And the last rule is, you are to tell us if something is wrong. If we do something you don't like, you tell us and we'll talk about it. Don't lie or keep secrets from us and we will know if you do, because love, you'll keep a diary that every once in a while we'll look over together. But knowing this you can't censure yourself. Do you understand love?"

I nodded my head again and said, "I do understand."

By this point, Carlisle and Jasper had walked me to the bed and I was lying in between them. My left leg was over Carlisle's hip and my right was tangled in between Jasper's legs. Carlisle's hands were placed on my hips- his fingers brushing my lower back as he kissed my jaw. Jasper's hands were placed gently on my breasts, massaging them as he went back to kissing my neck.

"Do you comprehend all that we have just agreed to, love?"

A moan slipped through my month before I groaned out a yes, causing both of my boys to laugh.

I could feel my legs becoming wet as they continued their game, and again, I knew that if I could feel it, they could sense it! My reasonings were confirmed when both of them started to purr, which only caused me to get even wetter. Our fun was interrupted by Alice yelling at us through the door.

"You lot have to stop whatever you are doing. I need to dress Bella before our guests arrive. Oh, and Jasper, can you please try and contain your emotions because I all most landed up in an orgy with Rose and Emmett!"

I couldn't help my laughter, which of course, set off both the boys. Alice took this as a sign to enter the room and steal me away from both of them to her bedroom. The whole time she was shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

**APOV**

Oh god! If this is what it was like with just the three of them, I can't wait until Marcus joins in. I think I might take a holiday. Yes a nice long holiday somewhere where I don't have to hear them. Seeing is bad enough. It's a good thing I talked to Carlisle and Jasper earlier because Bella is going to have a break down when she finds out. Edward isn't going to help matters much, either.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all this is the non edited chapter. When I get it back I'll take this down and replace it with the new one. For those that don't know I have another story going called Bella and the Beast. If you're a fan of Caius and Bella go have a look or if you just like my slightly weird mind.**_

_**I don't own the characters or the books but my mind does love playing with them enjoy**_

JPOV

I can't believe that Alice just took Bella away from us like that. It took me everything not to run after them and pull Bella back to where she belonged with Carlisle and me. I ran to my bedroom to change even though I didn't want to. I could smell Bella's sweet scent all over me and I felt myself becoming hard again to the point it was all most painful. I could hear the shower start in Carlisle room and the sound of him 'releasing' himself. I smirked it seems that I wasn't the only that Bella effected this way. I stripped and went towards my own shower for my own release though I wish it was Bella giving it to me instead. I leant my head back letting the hot water soak my hair as I wrapped my hand round my shaft imagining it was Bella's sweet mouth instead. I quicken my strokes as I got lost in my thoughts. I could picture Bella running her tongue round the tip then slowly licking her way down to the base and back up again, then her taking in her mouth until I was all the way in before dragging her teeth up my shaft as she sucked it like she did those stupid grape lollypops that she all ways had before we left. Going back to my imagination I knew that by this point I would be weave my hands through her thick wavy locks and I would fuck her beautiful mouth until I came making her swallow so she knew who she belonged to. I felt my penis start to pulse in my hand as a purr/growl left my chest as coldness flowed over my hand. Griming I started cleaning myself up as I started to remember the talk I had with Carlisle and Alice as we left Forks while Bella was asleep in my lap.

_Alice was letting waves of nervousness hit me as well as concern. Sighting I finally gave in to her:_

"_Okay Alice what's wrong? And don't give me that crap about not knowing what I'm talking about." Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me while I rolled my eyes a silent answer to his equally silent question._

"_Okay whatever you two do please don't freak out with what I'm about to tell you. Both Carlisle and I nodded our heads at her. Bella choice this point to wiggle around on my lap causing a certain part of me to respond to her movement. Alice coughed to remind me that she was trying to tell us."Okay can I go on now?" rolling my eyes I let her go on. "Just before Bella's birthday I had a vision of this and near enough every vision since, of us having tis very conversation and let me tell you it confused me to no end." _

"_Alice love as much as we can understand how frustrating it must have been but please don't keep Jasper and I in anymore sapience."_

_Sighing she went on "Any way I have something important to tell you both. Yu see it seems that you three plus one more that I can't tell who so don't ask are all mates. Okay a better way to explain is that you three are all linked to Bella, I think that you are all soul mates and Jazz before you ask I don't know how it will work, why it has happened or anything else so don't ask." _

_I remember Carlisle and I looking at each other in shock for a moment before my military training kicked in and my mind went into what Peter and my family called my major mode._

"_Okay Alice I know from experience why you didn't say anything before to us and there is nothing we can do about our feelings for her." I turned carefully moving Bella so she was now straddling me so I could look at Carlisle. "Before you say anything I can feel you're feeling towards her and they are exactly the same. I'm a bit worried how she is going to handle this after what Edward did to her though. So Carlisle I strongly believe that we need to set up rules for her to follow." Carlisle nodded his head understanding where I was coming from. The eras that we were born and raised in as well as everything we had seen proved to us that it was our job to look after and protect what was ours. That includes our soon to be human mate. After what Edward did to her that need was greatly intensified. There was also our vampire side that would cause a problem both Carlisle and I had very dominate natures and expected our women to submit to us without question. Luckily for us in some ways Bella was born a natural sub and would most likely do anything we told her to once we've taught her. Bella started to whimper in her sleep trying to work her way closer into my body. Carlisle looked at our sleeping mate with a fierce look of possessiveness in his eyes. He moved across so he now sat in the middle seat he started to run his fingers through her hair trying to calm her._

"_Your right Jasper she needs rules and needs to know if she doesn't follow them she needs to know she will be punished. However for now I suggest we only give her three until we meet her last mate. Then we can sit down and make more if needs be."_

We spent up until Bella woke up discussing what rules we would set her and the punishment she would receive if she disobeyed them. While in my thoughts I had thrown on a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt rolling the sleeves up so they were above my elbows, I left it unbuttoned showing off my scares. Alice hated them but I need Bella to see them and me for what I was. She needs to learn that I can be fierce, strong and deadly as well as show her great pleasure and happiness. Last of all I put on my favourite pair of cowboy boots another thing that Alice hated but I knew that Bella found sexy.

I heard a knock on my door before Carlisle stepped into my room, I noticed that like me he was in dark jeans and a shirt however his was black and done all most the whole way up on leaving the top two buttons undone. He didn't bother with shoes or socks preferring most of the time to go bare foot. A minute later Rose and Emmett followed him sitting down on my sofa that I had placed in my library area of my room. Alice danced her way in seconds later and sat on the floor leaning against my bed raising her eyebrow at me scrutinising my outfit.

"You might want to go and get Bella boys. She is a bit nerves about her role in this whole thing and the whole argument you had with Emmett earlier in the bathroom didn't help matters. She doesn't understand the situation quiet yet but give her time and she will but you have to wait until the last of you turns up. He will explain it to her. "

Looking at Carlisle we left the room and marched to Alice's room, knowing full well that is where she was hiding plus her scent was strongest there. I slammed open the door with more force than I meant making Bella jump from her sit on Alice's bed, she didn't even raise her eyes off the bedspread. _Fuck me_ Alice had Bella dressed in a white summer dress that was low cut enough to show off her cleavage, from what I could tell it hugged her in all the right ways. Alice had put very little make up on her because she didn't really need it, her hair was had two braids that wrapped round until they meet at the back to hold the rest in place. She looked beautiful yet at the same time sexy as all living hell because I noticed Alice had by-past underwear of any kind. Carlisle noticed as well as I felt a wave of lust coming off him mixing with mine.

"Isabella come here this minute." I pointed to the floor in front of Carlisle and myself. I felt the lust flowing off Carlisle strengthen as she stood up and made her way over to us all the time looking at the floor which didn't help me in anyway. I was getting painfully hard again. When she had finally stopped where I had told her to I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at us.

"Isabella my darling I think we might add to your rules. When we enter a room you are to come to us at once. You are also not to hide from us unless we are playing a game do you understand darling?"

Carlisle took this moment to pull her into him, tucking her under his chin

"Angel I know we seem dominating with these rules but you've got to understand that the era we were both born in our women where under our control. It also doesn't help that our vampire sides want you to bend to our will without question. We will make you happy, give you pleaser but darling you will do as we say because darling if you don't our dominate side will force you to against your will. So before we land up taking your virtue without your permission I suggest we go back to Jasper's room for our importuned family meeting."

I took one of her hands while Carlisle took the other and we walked back to my room. Carlisle and I pulled Bella over to the bed placing her in between us never letting go of her hands. I looked down at Alice, indicating that she should speak as she knew more than the rest of us.

"Okay before our visitors arrive I believe that Rose has something that she needs to tell us because she plays a large part in what is to come."

I glared at Rose who was looking in at the floor; I was picking up waves of sorrow from her as well as worry.

RPOV

I didn't want to tell them what had happened. I knew that Alice would have seen it but I didn't want to tell the others until they were ready but it looked like it was now or never. I knew Jazz and Dad where going to be pissed about it, I also knew that neither of them would hurt me in anyway.

"I wasn't alone when Alice phoned me the other day though I didn't know it until it was too late. I'm still not sure if what they heard. It could have been what Alice had said or what was going through my head. I swear I didn't know anyone else was there until after I had stopped talking to Alice. They were downwind the whole time. I swear I didn't want this to happen, Oh god I'm so sorry."

JPOV

Rose broke down and cried into Emmett's shoulder. I knew who she was talking about without having to hear her say any names. Beside me Bella went stiff, I smelt and saw the blood run from her face. I turned to look at her and watched as her eyes once again became dark and lifeless. I didn't blame Rose for what had happened; I knew from experience that he was sneaky and could hide himself from most vampires. Bella on the other hand I was about at the end of my rope with so was Carlisle from the emotions I was getting off him. We had both worked out she knew who Rose was talking about without names being mentioned but she needed to realise that she now belonged to us, I started to growl as did Carlisle.

"Alice how long until our guests arrives?" Alice tilted her head back so she was looking me in the eyes knowing full well what I asked and what I meant were two different things all together.

"You have time they haven't hit Montréal yet. I say five maybe six hours depending on wither they stop to feed. Jazz, dad it will be fine just go slow."

I nodded at her and slipped into my dominate side before standing up and walking to the door.

"Right ladies and gentleman would you please disappear for the next four hours. I suggest that you might want to go hunting or something far away from the house." I stood aside as my sisters and brother left the room. I closed the door and made sure that I locked it before turning back to face Carlisle and Bella.

CPOV

I knew what was about to happen and I knew why it had to happen, I just didn't want it to happen so soon. My angel had been through so much in the last 48hrs that I was slightly worried what this would do to her mentally. I started to speak to Jasper in a low voice that I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear or understand.

"Jasper, I'm worried about Bella. I'm not sure what this will do to her mentally after everything she has been through."

"Carlisle, Alice said everything will be fine plus you know as well as I do that this has to happen. We need to show her that she is ours. That yes Edward was her first love but that he isn't what she needs. Did you see the way she reacted to what Rose said? That idiot broke her once I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN."

Jasper was never one to raise his voice unless he was in what Emmett called his major mode. I sighed and nodded my head, getting into my dominate mode because this is what she needed.

BPOV

_Edward, oh god Edward what have you done?_ I was lost in my own thought before Jasper's voice brought me back to the room. Looking around I noticed that Carlisle and him where the only ones left in here with me. "Isabella you will come here now or so help me I'll ...." I quickly walked over to them before Jazz had finished speaking. He weaved his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him. It hurt for a second but then I felt his lips on mine and all the pain left. It was the first time I had been kissed like this, it was full of violence and dominance but at the same time sweet and full of love. I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. I didn't fight for dominance to busy just tasting him. H e tasted of an open wood fire, mixed with lime and mint, it was a weird mixture but oh so yummy. I was torn away from him causing me to whimper but was silenced as another pair of lips crashed into mine. The kiss was slightly softer but still held that dominance sense to it. Carlisle tasted of warm bread, roses and blackberries like Jasper's it was an odd mix but at the same time I could spend all day tasting him.

I felt Jaspers lips on my necks and very soon Carlisle had joined him on the other side. I felt them both sucking and licking knowing full well that they where marking me as their property. Jasper's hands yet again had found their way to my breasts and was yet again massaging them causing me to moan in pleasure. I must have missed something because the next thing I knew Jasper was holding my arms above my head as Carlisle lifted my dress off me. I started to blush as I realised that I was standing fully naked in a room with two people a few days ago where only in my dreams.

MPOV

I was in my room when I saw my beautiful goddess again, the image blinded me for only a second but it was enough. My goddess was standing fully naked, she was glowing. I felt myself become hard. I could wait to finally meet her and hold her.

EPOV

My Bella. WHY WAS THAT MONSTER THINKING OF MY BELLA?


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

She truly was an angel. Her body wasn't that of a girl but of a young woman. Her hips where perfectly curved, her stomach was soft and flat and smoothly feminine. Her breasts where beautiful, and would fit perfectly in my hands. Her legs were tone and all in all, she was a natural beauty.

I felt my pants becoming tight again just from looking at her. Her blush that was spreading wasn't helping the matter. _She is yours take her, bend to your will, make her your mate, TAKE HER. _My inner monster was awaking; a feral growl left my body, and I didn't even want to try to stop it.

I watched as Bella shivered and I knew it wasn't from fear. I could smell her arousal; it was the most tasteful fragrance ever. I watched Jasper pull her toward him, his hands wrapping round her hips.

"Darlin', can you feel what you do to us? You are beautiful and I can't wait to taste you and from the feeling I'm get off Carlisle, I know he feels the same way. Would you like that my dear? Do you want us to give you the greatest pleasure ever your body can ever possibly know?"

She nodded, causing Jasper to tighten his hold on her. I reached out a brushed my hand down the side of her breast and she let out an almost-silent moan.

"Angel, what did we tell you about talking to us? Let us _hear_ what you want love."

Bella's blush deepened as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"You are my mates and from what Alice told me earlier, I belong to you in mind, body and spirit for the rest of time... if I so wish. I know I want you- _both_ of you! But after his rules... I'm just so nervous. So I'm asking, will you please show me pleasure, love and security, in so many words I will accept your requests to be your mate." Those words leaving her curvey lips were all it took for Jasper and I as we leaped onto her delicate form.

**BPOV**

Within seconds of me finishing my little speech, the boys jumped on me.

Carlisle pulled me to Jasper's large bed at full speed while Jasper followed just as quickly. I swear that it was larger than any bed I had ever seen before, and it was so very beautiful. It was made of solid, dark-stained oak; its canopy touched the ceiling, the curtains that would surround the bed were a deep red which contrasted the black silk bedding. The mattress was so soft, and yet at the same time it was hard enough that I wouldn't get uncomfortable. I noticed this as I found myself on my back with my head resting on the pillows.

Jasper spread my long, wavy hair so that it fanned out around my head while Carlisle ran his fingers down my face, relaxing me.

"Darling, as we said earlier we will not take your virtue but we will show you pleasure today. This is just for you, so tell us if you don't like something or if you want us to do something that you may have in mind."

I took a second to think before an idea popped into my mind. Jasper had said _anything_. And they are both my mates so they should expect this at some point...

And Alice _did_ drop hints that both of them had found pleasure from both sexes and it would be hot to see...

I must have taken longer than I thought because I suddenly felt Carlisle bite my ear hard enough that it got my attention, but not enough for any lasting pain to come over me.

"Sorry, I was thinking... but... I'm not sure you'll do it."

I started to blush! God damn- I can't wait for when I can't do that anymore. Both of my boys raised their eyebrows at me in silent question. Hoping they wouldn't hear me, I muttered under my breath really quickly that I could barely hear it. If I weren't thinking it so loud and clear, even _I_ may have missed it: "Iwouldfinditreallyhotandsexyifyoutwokissed."

**JPOV**

Who would have thought that our Isabella would have such a dirty mind?!

It was so god damn sexy.

The lust in the room was starting to get me and if my mate wanted to see me kiss our other mate... so be it! Carlisle and I had discussed this while we made the rules. We had both been with other men before while we were human and vampire so we came to the conclusion that we would be mates as well. We hoped that whoever the last person was in our relationship would see our reasoning and would become a part of us as a full circle.

This flashed through my mind as I knelt on the bed and pulled Carlisle to me so that we were leaning across Bella. Making sure she could see us both, I kissed him. Kissing him was amazing. His experience, his taste and his pure dominance filled me with utter lust. I wasn't the only one being turned on by this.

Isabella's scent was filling all of my senses, causing both Carlisle and I to start purring.

I pulled away from Carlisle and looked down at her. Her breathing was erratic causing her chest to heave up and down. Without thinking, I latched my mouth to her nipple just like a baby. Carlisle encompassed the other one. I did not hesitate to move my hand down to her wet folds, slowly massaging them. I saw Carlisle working his way down her stomach to my hand. I felt his tongue lapping the juices of her thighs and she started to squirm.

Carlisle took hold of her hips to keep her still. Slowly, I worked my fingers between her folds to her most sensitive of nerves. I slowly started to stroke her as I felt Carlisle slide his fingers into her. Her moans filled the room. I released her nipple from my month. I pulled myself up so I could look into her beautiful chocolate eyes and I scanned her petite features. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from making any noise. I didn't like this in the least. I desired completely to hear her moans; I _wanted_ to hear her scream our names.

"Isabella, scream for us! Let us know that we please you."

Both of us increased our speed as Bella's moans increased. I could feel her about to lose control. I bent my head down so it was next to her ear.

"You belong to us now Isabella: your body, mind and soul. Tell us who do you belong to?"

"You! I'm yours!!"

"That's right our pet. Now cum for us right now... ISABELLA CUM NOW!"

Her screams filled the air as her body rocked in an intense orgasm.

"CARLISLE! JASPER! OH GOD!"

**BPOV**

I felt my body convulse. A strong flood of pleasure filled every piece of every part of me, causing me to scream. I had never felt this much pleasure before.

Slowly my heart was beating, and my breathing slowed down and the feeling started to return to my numb limbs. I watched as Jasper licked his fingers clean, and Carlisle's tongue ran across his lips.

I pulled Carlisle down to me- not really thinking what I was doing. I knew for a fact if he didn't want to move he wouldn't have. Slowly and with passion, I licked his chin clean and tugged my lips across his jaw to his mouth, where I gently kissed him in a silent gratuity. I pulled away and turned and kissed Jazz the same way before collapsing back onto the bed.

I turned to the left and noticed for the first time that we had been talking and playing for over two hours! No wonder I was sleepy. My view was interrupted by Jazz as he lay down next to me. He pulled me to his body. Carlisle snuggled up behind me and pet my hair.

"Angel, why don't you sleep? We'll wake you when the others get back."

I snuggled closer to Jazz and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

Our sweet angel had curled herself so far in to Jasper it was amazing. I worked my way closer to her so she was well and truly pressed into our bodies. I swear it must have felt cold to her but she let out a soft moan and wiggle her hips a bit and moved her legs so they were trapped between Jasper and my legs.

I buried my nose into her hair and very lightly breathed into it marking her with my scent. Jasper noticed what I was doing and raised his eyebrow.

"It's for later. When our guests arrive, I want them to know that she belongs to us in every way. Jasper I've known Aro for over two hundred years and I know for a fact he will be sending his two best guards Alec and Demetri with this letter. I don't want our beautiful angel here to get anywhere near them but as you heard earlier before Alice she mentioned that Bella had ties to the Volturi." Jasper moved his arm from around Bella's waist causing her to whimper in her sleep. Slowly he brushed his hand down the side of my face while slowly filling the room with calming waves.

"Darlin' I will do everything in my power to protect my two mates. I know you don't like violence my little eagle but if his guards threaten you or our girl here in any way they will wish they had never been made."

I shook my head which caused my nose to brush against Bella's check causing her to moan again. She started to talk in her sleep again.

"_Jasper.... more.... harder.... Carlisle.... join us.... harder..... Fill me...... I love you both of you...."_

I lost all track of the conversation I was having with Jasper as her arousal filled my nose again causing me to moan/growl in response. I suddenly felt like the 23 year old I was before I was changed. Her words and moans hit causing a spark to travel down my hard body to my hard painful penis. In turn this brought about my primal nature; I needed to mark her with my scent, make her mine but a small part of me knew she had to be awake for this another part knew that I couldn't do that we promised but the monster and man in me wanted to so very much.

JPOV

"_Jasper.... more.... harder.... Carlisle.... join us.... harder..... Fill me...... I love you both of you...."_

I noticed Carlisle was no longer focused on me and to tell the truth I didn't care. I could smell both my mates' arousal and feel their lust surround me pulling and pushing me all at the same time. I looked deep into Carlisle eyes and recognised what I saw in them, the need to mark our mate with our seed, our pure essences one that can never be removed. This manly happened when we first have sex with our mate, mainly within the first 24hours of meeting each other. This fact just provided to me more that Bella belonged to us more than she did with _him_. However we promised her that we would not have sex with her yet but the pure animal in Carlisle and me wanted to. I wanted both of my mates to smell of me. I wanted the whole world to know that they were _mine_.

I pulled away from Bella enough so we could carefully roll her on her back again; within seconds of doing this Carlisle was kissing her neck once in a while nudging it in order to wake her up. His actions we somewhere between his human side and his animal side it was the first time I had seen him slip. Just watching him play with our mate's neck I couldn't help myself I started to suck her ear, running my tongue around the rim before gently tugging on it with my teeth very much like a Jaguar would do to his mate.

BPOV

I wasn't going to complain one bit if this is how I was going to be woken up. Carlisle was kissing my neck while Jasper played with my ear.

"While I really.... don't mind...why?"

Carlisle and Jasper stoped what they were doing and both moved so I could see both of them.

"Angel our guest will be here soon but before they arrive we are going to mark you in three ways to show them that you belong to us. We meant what we said earlier about not taking your virtue but we need to mark you with our scent and there is only two ways. One is to turn you the other is what I had in mind but it might sound disgusting but it's the only way." He partly growled that last part out. I looked in to his eyes noticing they were pitch black not from hunger but from pure animalistic lust.

Carlisle turned his head to look at Jasper who looked back at him smirking before turning to me.

"Isabelle what our beloved eagle is trying to say is we are going to mark you with our most pure scent. You see if you were a vampire we would just bite you and fill you with our venom, but since you're not the only way is to mark you with our seed."

Both of them where looking at me with a mixture of deep lust and love in their eyes. Did I just hear correctly? They were going to mark me by _what? _ It sounds odd, even slightly creepy but wait they said three ways surly they only had to do it two ways and we could forgo the scent thing.

"Um can I ask what the other two ways are?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and got off the bed throwing me his shirt on the way. He clearly picked up on my nerves and probably knew I was currently freaking out about the whole scent thing. Carlisle helped me sit up; gently helping me into the shirt and just like a little child buttoned it up but not without having his brushing my breast causing me to moan. My body was still sensitive from playing earlier and from Carlisle smirk he knew this. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what's with the pet name?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me in a silent question before he started to play with my hair.

"Jazz called you _our beloved eagle_."

At this point Jasper returned at this point with two boxes. He sat back on the bed so I was yet again in between the two of them. Jasper handed one of the boxes to Carlisle while he kept the other one.

"He reminds me of an eagle. Wise, beautiful, loyal yet at the same time will do anything to protect his mate's. Also watching him hunt is very much like watching an eagle, he is fast and very deadly."

Carlisle smiled at Jasper before both of them looked at me with now serious faces however the animalistic look in their eyes hadn't diminished from before. Jasper and Carlisle both took my hands in theirs before Carlisle started to speak.

"Angel since you've asked it's only one other way but done twice. If you'll accept we would like to mark you as our mate with our different crests. Jasper all ready wears the family one which your get but these have our personal ones. If you agree to takes this there is no going back. You will bond to us body, mind and soul to all other vampires; this is not _marriage_ that will come later if that is what you want. By giving you our crests is a symbol that we are your masters. Neither Esme nor Alice where given these because they weren't our soul mates and before you ask yes there is a difference between mates like they were and what we are but that well be explained to you later once the last one of us joins us. You need to understand this love. Both Jasper and I love you with everything with have and you belong to us."

I was speechless. What he just said sounded like I was agreeing to get married not to one man but to both of them and maybe even a third person even though he said it wasn't. To tell you the truth marriage was a big scary area for me especially after what happened between my parents or what happened between Edward and me. What happened if they chose to leave me again? Could I handle that? And what does he mean by my masters? And who was this third person that they brought up?

JPOV

The emotions that I was getting off Bella all most caused me to faint. Why was she so scared and confused? She did think we were going to leave her did she? Didn't she understand that we loved her? Or was it that we are her master part?

"Isabella look at me. We are not your parents nor are we Edward. We will never ever leave you. You belong to us all ready as Carlisle said. This just marks you to the rest of our kind. As for the master part love its part of our animal side where the female belongs to the male, we won't do anything to harm you in any way. We don't expect you to change who you are but darling as you will learn our animal side will want you to obey us and we might get a bit animalistic at times because of this."

Silent tears started to run down her face but her emotions where that of expectance, love and understanding, I couldn't help myself I started to kiss away her tears tasting her sweet taste.

BPOV

"I except what you are about to give me. I understand the reasons behind it but before I agree I have one last question who is this third person you keep talking about?"

Jasper pulled me into his lap as Carlisle moved to sit behind Jasper so we where sat in a line just as the bedroom door opened and the rest of the family including Esme walked into the room. As much as I wanted to jump up and hug her Jasper's hold on me tightened as Carlisle brought his hand around to rest on top of Jasper's

"Boys I'm not about to attack her. Alice explained everything to me on the way back now of you don't mind I wanted to give my daughter a hug."

Esme very carefully pulled me in a motherly hug which considering my mates didn't release they hold on me wasn't that bad. Esme pulled back and rolled her eyes while shaking her head like any true mother would causing me to giggle. Alice smiled before bring me back to my question

"Bella I can't tell you who the third person is yet. Just the same as I haven't told those two, all I will say is you won't have to wait long and its going to be another male. So are you going to take the crests because even I don't know what they look like?"

Esme sat Indian style at my feet, while Emmett sat next to us with Rose in between his legs. Alice looked at us all for a seconded before squeezing her way in between us and Emmett. Carlisle handed me his box first;

"The top one is for Jasper, the middle one is yours the last one is for whoever joins us."

I slowly opened the box and there in between the crushed red velvet held three rings. Very carefully I pulled Jasper's out handing it to him before reaching for mine bringing it to my face to get a better look. It showed an eagle with its wings spread out on top of a Celtic cross the whole thing was surrounded by Ivy. The band was what I later learnt was platinum, while the eagle was yellow gold, the cross was black sapphire while the Ivy leaves where tiny bits of jade. All in all it was beautiful. Carlisle carefully took it out of my hand before sliding it on to my left ring finger yet again interrupting me before I could say anything.

"Angle when we get married your wedding ring will going on your right hand, on your middle finger as is proper. It's only been recently that it became your left hand that would indicate that a person was married."

I nodded my head, and grabbed Jasper's hand noticing he to wore Carlisle ring on his left hand, it was same as mine but slightly bigger. My hand was suddenly pulled away as the girls had a good look yet again making me think that these where engagement rings. Jasper carefully removed my hand away from her as he open up his box. Like Carlisle the band was the same colour however on his there was a black opal Jaguar laying down with a sword stuck in the ground in front of it the whole thing surrounded by a border of willow leaves.

Jasper slipped it on to my middle finger so it lay next door to Carlisles before I could say anything everyone's head turned towards the open window. I listened two minutes later I heard running feet coming up the drive way and the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"There here"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all this is the next chapter as requested. Just a little note to you all I understand that there are grammar and spelling mistakes in this as well as my other story. It has a lot to do with the fact I'm Australian and my betas are both American. Enjoy**_

_**I don't own**_

BPOV

To say that the meeting was odd would be understatement of the year.

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett spent the whole time keeping me in the background. Alec and Demetri didn't seem that bad when I was first introduced to them, they both kissed my hand that possessed (by the rings i wore), and smiled and told me how beautiful I looked which made me blush red. This comment caused my two mates to start growling and Jasper pulled me away from them, also causing Alice to roll her eyes before indicating that we should move to the lounge room. Demetri leant against the window as Alec got a dining room table chair and placed it so he could see us all before speaking.

"I'll keep this simple. Aro sent us to inform you that your 'son' Edward, has come to us asking for death. It seems he was misinformed about the death of the lovely Miss Isabella here. I believe that we are here to take you all of you back with us for two reasons. One is because you broke the biggest rule about not allowing humans to find out about us even though from what your son said it was a wolf that told her. The second is that Aro really doesn't know what to do with Edward. Everything is explained in the letter that I gave you earlier."

The whole time I could feel Demetri red eyes on me, every once in a while he would wink at me causing me to blush more, which also again in turn, made Carlisle and Jasper would move closer to me and glare at him. In the end, Jasper pulled me on to his lap and tight against his chest while Carlisle weaved his hand through my hair clearly indication that I was there's. As time dragged on, i started to pay not much notice to what was being said around me. But once in a while Jasper or Carlisle would reach over and kiss my neck where i swear I was now sporting to love bites from earlier.

My mind often found its way back to thinking about Edward. I know that i didn't love him anymore as a potential mate; however it was more of a brotherly love like I shared with Emmett. I didn't want him hurting himself because my feelings had changed during his absence. I knew from Alice that Edward still loved me and just knowing this was causing me sorrow and pain. This went on and on in my mind and somewhere along the way when i was in my own head, i noticed we had moved from the lounge, to one of the cars and now on to a private plane on our way to Italy. Jasper or Carlisle must have moved me around the place because I certainly didn't remember walking.

I came to half way through the flight to notice that everyone was looking at me with worried looks on their faces including the two guards which made my heart go out to them.

_"Umm guys, there is nothing to worry about. I just had to work out some stuff in my head that's all. I'm worried what will happen when i see Edward again, what will happen to my mates and family. I don't want to lose any of you not now after I've just gotten you back. I have no one else in this world and I will fight for any of you."_

I don't know what I said that upset my two mates but the both glared at me and started to growl before Carlisle jumped up holding out his hand for me to take.

"Since we have a day and a half left until we land, Jasper and i will be taking Isabella to her quarters. Do not interrupt us unless it's an actual emergency."

Grabbing my hand his he marched me down the other end of the plane followed by Jasper. It wasn't until this moment I noticed we were on a Boeing 747 Long-Range Jetliner that had been revamped. Instead of rows of chairs the front half of it had lounge room including TV, mini kitchen, a small library and a games area. He pulled me through a door into a bed room that took up most of what should be economy.

Everything was coloured white, red or strangely both. The carpet was white with a thick red rug sat at the end of the bed. The bed itself was the same size that Jasper's was and was covered with a red silk sheet, while the pillows and comforter where mainly white, edged in red with red and white flowers sew on it.

Jasper slammed and locked the door behind him trapping me in the room with two very upset vampires.

One minute I was standing looking at them the next, i had been thrown on to the bed and my wrist tied to a hook in the wall that I didn't notice earlier. Both of my mates had removed their shirts and where currently glaring at me.

"Isabella you just broke one the rules we gave you back in Alaska. We told you that you were to tell us if something is wrong. We also told you not to lie or keep secrets from us and we also told you that we would know if you did. Now darling have you got anything to say to Carlisle and me before we punish you?"

I started to shake in fear and my natural instincts started to finally kick in as I tried wiggling my way back up the bed. Two things stopped me one my hands being tied meant that my moved was limited the second was Jasper growling before grabbing two silk scarves and tying my legs open. I didn't realise that i was crying until I felt a tear run down my face.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean break it. I'm not use to having to tell someone everything. Please don't hurt me."_

Jasper sat down next to my head and slowly started to run his fingers throw my hair while sending waves of calm towards me.

"Shhh, my darling, its okay. We forgive you. We understand you are new to this and we will make allowances but not this time. Nothing we will do today will hurt. Trust us darling, we are your mates and it's our job to love you as well as discipline you. Now, please don't struggle."

With that said, he moves off the bed vanishing from my view. A second later he is replaced by Carlisle who had yet to say anything to me.

"Our beloved, our little angel Jasper is right there is no need to fear. Your punishment is going to be us showing you who you belong to. That your body is ours and ours alone. We saw what Demetri was doing to you and the reaction they caused that we could have let go but as Jasper said you broke one of the rules. Now angel, I'm going to strip you and started to prepare you for what is to come. We will not take away your innocents away today but that doesn't mean that we won't use any toys down there."

Within a quick blink of a human eye, Carlisle had removed all of my clothing so yet again I was spread out naked for my two mates wearing only my two rings. Slowly, he ran his fingers down my breasts avoiding my nipples that had started to hurt, he followed his fingers with his tongue licking, and sucking still missing the one area I wanted him to touch. Stoping suddenly he moved on to the over one doing the same thing to it. He kept doing this down my whole body all ways missing the areas he knew would cause me pleaser.

By this point, Jasper came back into my line of sight again holding a hand full of toys. Some I have seen before like vibrators, feathers, a whip, but there was also something's that I didn't even know what they wherefore. He carefully placed them on the floor so I couldn't see them before leaning over so his face was an inch away from mine.

"Isabella I am going to blind fold you now. You can make as much noise as you want this room is sound proof so no one but us can hear you."

Within a flash he was gone and my eyes were covered with another silk scarf. Carlisle was no long touching my body and neither f them where making a sound. I started to strain to hear any kind of movement to indicate where they were. For five minutes, i laid there before i felt something grace my left nipple causing me to moan then it was gone just as quickly. This kept happing they would drag it across my skin causing me to moan in response before it vanished. Then all of a sudden, i heard it before seconds before I felt it. One of them hit with the whip straight across my breasts causing to shout out in pain.

Carlisle voice entered my ears:

"Isabella, the whip can be used in two ways one that can cause you pleaser as you noticed earlier. The second is meant to cause you pain as it does now. You see my dear this is how we treat our women as men and vampires. _He hit me again this time across my stomach._ It's in our nature to cause you pleaser but it's also our job to punish you. We can't have people think we allow you to be disrespectful. _This time it landed up on my clit causing me to arch my back._ Now my dear I think one more time should to enough so you don't forget your place again." The last one landed where the first one did straight across my breast hitting both of my nipples.

I felt cold hands on my breast relieving some of the pain. I then felt as they both took my breast into their mouths slowly sucking my nipple before pulling away and blowing on them causing then to become painfully hard but their actions caused sent shivers down my spine. The pleaser didn't last long as all of a sudden two cold metal clumps closed around them. The pain alone made me scream before it died down a little.

"Darling these are nipple clumps. I came across them during my time with Peter and Charlotte. I happen to know for a fact that they hurt like hell even to a vampire but you do look so good with them on. Now darling like the whip these can be used as something for pain or pleasure in this case they are to teach you that your body belongs to us. Just so you know when you're a turned this won't be your punishment we'll just bite you but as you are human we have to be creative and we came up with the conclusion that we have punished you enough however the clumps are to stay on for the rest of the flight. Now my dear since you've been a good girl through your punishment we believe that it's about time we showed you pleasure and truly mark you as ours since we got interrupted back home."

The next minute they had remove the blindfold off me causing me to blink trying to adjust to the lights, while I was doing this Carlisle untied my arms while Jasper did my legs both massaging them and kissing them once they noticed they didn't do any harm. Jasper and Carlisle then came and laid down of either side of me where they slowly run their lips down my face and to my neck slowly relaxing my muscles that I didn't realise I had tensed up before. Once I had turned to mush again Jasper became to speak again.

"Bella, Darling we aren't going to apologise for what we just did to you because as Carlisle said we had to show you and those things that you belong to us, that we are your mates and we know how to treat you. We might seem a very possessive of you and dominate you but that is our job love as we have told you before."

Part of me understood what he was saying. I kind of understood why they did what they just did. However there was this small part of me that wanted to run away. It was this part that kept telling me that what just happened was wrong. However I had come to except both Jasper and Carlisle as my mates, though I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to touch me in away soon.

"Jasper and i love you with everything and we know we scared you earlier but angel it had to be done. Please don't send us away, don't deny us your love. Let us finally show the world that you are ours please love let us worship you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello all. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Hope you like the next chapter a d please go and checkout my other two stories if you haven't all ready.**_

_**I don't own **_

"_Jasper and I love you with everything and we know we scared you earlier but angel it had to be done. Please don't send us away, don't deny us your love. Let us finally show the world that you are ours please love let us worship you." _

I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten before re opening them and smiled.

"I won't send you away Carlisle but at this very minute I don't know if I can have either one of you touching me. I do understand why you punished me the way that you did but you have to look at it from my point of view. I have suddenly gone from being the person who looks after everyone including my own parents to finding out I have multiple mates who are all vampires and because of this tend to be very dominant. I find out that my father didn't want me; my best friend is a werewolf; the person I thought was the love of my life is currently trying to get himself killed because he overheard I had jumped off a cliff; and to top it all off I have some fucking creepy human drinking vampire who looks like he wants to eat me. So sorry if I don't think I can handle being touched in that way."

Without realizing it I curled up into a tight ball and started to cry.

JPOV

It was about time she let the barriers down. I pulled her into my arms ignoring the fact she tried to get away.

"Bella just let us hold you. I promise that I will not play with your emotions, you need to feel this. I was hoping that this would happen. I would have preferred it to have happened before we left, but you were just too stubborn to just let go. We are here when you are ready to talk."

Carlisle wiggled closer and started to stroke her hair as her sobs become louder. It took her nearly three hours to stop crying and for her emotions to finally work their way out and for her to fall asleep. Talking low enough so we wouldn't wake her, Carlisle and I started to discuss what had happened.

"Did we just do the right thing Jasper? Pushing her like that I mean?"

"Carlisle it had to be done. You have no idea how painful it's been for me to be around her. Yes on the surface she has been happy and filled with love, but deep down she was still hurting from what we did to her when we left. I don't think that is ever going to go away, all we can do is show her that we love her and that we are never going to leave her alone again. The fact that Charlie turned his back on her didn't help matters either, and now finding out about Edward that was the last piece of the puzzle. We just made her let go, she'll forgive us I promise."

Someone knocked on the door and Carlisle got up to answer it. Within seconds the bed was crowded with our family members. It's a really good thing that Rose quickly dressed Bella before Emmett saw her otherwise all hell would break loose, and after having to play dead once from him losing control on an airplane it was something I didn't want to repeat anytime soon.

I let a growl escape my lips when Emmett picked _my Bella_ up and placed her in his lap. I knew what I did was wrong after all he was her brother, but part of me was becoming more and more possessive over her, and from the growl and emotions coming out of Carlisle he was feeling the same way.

Emmett looked at both of us and shrugged carefully stroking her hair as he hummed to her a song I didn't recognize. Rose and Alice moved out of the way so we could at least sit next to her. Alice was the one that broke the almost silence.

"What are we going to do about Edward? I can't get a clear read on him anymore, it's like he is forever changing his mind. One minute he sees himself with the guards, the next with Bella and them getting married, and then nothing like his life just ended. How is he going to handle the news that Carlisle, Jasper and Marcus are her mates?"

Rose sighed before pointing out something that I wished she hadn't,

"What about Bella? How is she going to handle seeing _him_ after everything she went....hang on did you just say Marcus was her third mate?"

APOV

SHIT!!!!

"Um yeah I did. "

"Fuck Alice nice way to cause more problems. Are you sure that the third member of our royal family is Bella's third mate?"

I just nodded

"Pixie are you one hundred percent sure that my little _human_ sister is mated to a vampire that drinks _human _blood?"

I just nodded again,

"Alice, why didn't you tell Jasper or me about this before we left? I mean come on, how the hell is this suppose to work? He can't leave the Volturi, can he?"

"Alice I swear if you nod one more fucking time I'll personally throw you off the plane."

"Sorry Jazz. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier but I couldn't. If I had told you who the third person was, then Bella would be dead before she even made it to Italy. You see I saw you running with her away from the rest of us trying to keep her safe only to land up being killed by Victoria. Another showed me that if I let you know when I first told you about the visions Bella would have been accidentally killed by one of the wolves. I just didn't want to see you all die."

If I could I would be crying tears right now. Rose came up to me and hugged me, which considering we have never been close meant a lot.

"So Pixie how is this going to work? I mean come on Bella is only human. It's bad enough having to deal with these two becoming territorial, what's going to happen when he joins?"

"Em, I just don't know. I wish I could tell you but all I can see at the moment is blurry."

BPOV

I woke up to a room full of very quiet vampires, all with different expressions on their faces. I couldn't help but giggle causing everyone's eyes to look at me.

"Hey. Listen guys as much as I love family bonding time how come every time it happens I'm asleep?"

Carlisle ran over from standing near the now open door and picked me out of Emmett's lap. He kissed me with so much love and passion I lost my breath, before I was torn from his grip and thrust into Jasper's who gave me the same kind of reception. It took me a minute to regain my balance as he let me go, causing Rose and Alice to wolf whistle while Emmett glared at his sire and brother.

"I'm not going to complain but what was that for?"

"Nothing darlin' we just wanted to show you how much we love you. Now we are about to land in Italy so everyone let's get buckled up."

It took us 30 minutes to land, clear security and be driving towards Volturi in a black stretch limo with tinted windows. Yet again, I found myself in between Jasper and Carlisle drinking complementary champagne mixed with orange juice with a platter of strawberries on my knees, which they insisted on feeding to me. By the time we arrived at the castle I was relaxed and completely turned on which just wasn't fair in the least.

Alec and Demetri nodded to the security as they guided us through the entrance hall and into a lift. By the time the doors had opened again I was no longer relaxed. Jasper and Carlisle each took a hand and we entered the presence of the Vampire royal family, followed by the rest of our family.

The first thing I noticed as I entered the room was Edward standing just to left of the thrones. He looked up once we entered. The smile that graced his face was beautiful but it no longer dazzled me as it once did. In fact Carlisle's smile could make me lose my breath, and did on regular basis. It took all of three seconds for him to notice that I was holding Jasper's and Carlisle's hands and another for him to start growling and go into an attack position. After that everything became a blur, at least to me it did.

All I know is, at the end of the fighting I was standing on Marcus' chair with him, Jasper and Carlisle all standing in between a still growling Edward and me. Rose and Emmett were standing nearby just in case, while Alice showed Aro everything.

_**Back in Antarctica**_

I can still look back at that day and say it was full of surprises. Aro of course was somewhere between finding my whole story tragic to finding it funny that I happened to be his brother's soul mate. Caius just shrugged and said as long as I was changed he didn't care. Marcus then got a shortened then lengthened tale of what had lead up to us all coming to Volturi, and to say he was pissed off with my father was an understatement. I think the weirdest moment of that day wasn't the fact that I found my last mate, but the way Edward reacted to the whole thing. After Alice explained everything to him and Jasper threw him out a window, he started acting like a child. I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I?

I'll skip the whole boring part of getting to know each other better and jump to the day that really changed everything. The day I become known as Bella Marie Whitlock Volturi Cullen, princess of the Vampire world.


	17. Chapter 17

_**You thought I wasn't going to let you in on her meeting with Marcus didn't you? Will here it is beware I hid a lemon within this chapter. Enjoy**_

_**Don't Own**_

BPOV

I sat looking out of my window watching as the sun was setting on the last night of my single life. This time tomorrow I will be married not to one vampire but to three. I leaned back into the chair and threw my feet up on the Ivy covered rail of the balcony and let a small smile grace my lips. It had only been a month since I had met Marcus and my soul became one.

_In a blink of an eye I found myself standing on one of the thrones with Carlisle, Jasper and who I learned later was Marcus all growling at Edward. I watched in horror as Edward tried to get to me, only to be stopped time and time again by one of the guys. Jasper had enough and threw him across the room making him smack into Em, who picked him up, dusted him off, and kept a hold of him as he tried to break free. Jasper then turned to me and helped me off the throne keeping me within his hold while Carlisle and Marcus stood on either side of us doing a quick check to see that I hadn't been hurt. Peering around Carlisle, I noticed that Alice was holding hands with another dark haired vampire, while a blonde one looked on. I turned back too and looked at Edward who was glaring at the men surrounding me, before looking at me and pouted, causing me to start feeling guilty which caused Jasper to growl at him more._

That was a fun day all around. By the time we had left the meeting I had been introduced to Marcus properly as well as the two brothers. Aro couldn't help but see if I could block him and jumped up and down like a child when I did, causing Caius to shake his head and pull him back down into his chair. I watched as Em, Rose and Alice dragged a still angry Edward out of the room to go hunting. I hoped that they would tell him everything that had happened and he would realize that I was no longer that girl he left. I listened as the church bells started to chime,calling people to late mass before going back into my mind.

_I found myself being lead to a small library just off the main council chamber by Marcus with the other two following close behind. It wasn't until I had been made comfy by all three of them did Carlisle tell Marcus my story, with Jasper filling in bits he missed, and by the end I was yet again fighting back the tears. I remember thinking that I was surprised I could still cry after the amount I had been doing the last couple of days as Marcus pulled me into his lap and hugged me until I stopped again. He then went on to explain to us his power and how on several occasions he had an out of body experience where he was in the room with us three. He also explained how he could see the gold threads that joined us all together. From the next room I could hear Aro start to laugh and a small thudding noise as we later found out he had fallen out of his chair. _

We spent the whole night talking just the four of us about everything. All three of the boys loved reading however it was only Marcus who understood my love for Romeo and Juliette, while the other two just said that it wasn't a love story but a story of two souls being lost due to greed. This of course started off a fight that didn't end until we all agreed to disagree. At some point during that night I found myself laid across all three of them with a pillow under my head and a blanket wrapped round me. I remember Carlisle picking me up and putting me in Marcus chambers just as I feel asleep.

_The following morning I woke up to a pair of cold arms around me. Being half asleep still I thought it was one of the boys. It wasn't until I turned over I saw that it was Edward causing me to scream in surprise. This lead to all three of my mates running in the room and Jasper picking him up and throwing him through the window of the tower while Marcus and Carlisle did their favorite job and started to check me over in case he did something._

Opening my eyes I let out a small laugh. That was the first day Marcus saw me naked causing Jasper to feel his lust, who then reflected back on to him and Carlisle. I learned a lot that day about how to please my mates without having to do too much.

_While they were making sure I was okay they had started to strip me. By the time they had finished, I stood surrounded by three very hungry vampires and I'm not talking food hungry. Jasper smirked as he looked at Marcus' face as he was seeing me for the first time without clothes on. _  
_"Why don't you two take a seat on the bed, while I get our mate here ready?" Both nodded and without taking their eyes of us, sat on the edge of the bed. I stood still as Jasper circled me before standing behind me. Slowly I felt him run his fingers down my neck, across my collar bone and down to my nipples where he stopped for a minute. I felt as they started to harden to the point they were becoming painful, before he pulled me around and attacked my mouth with his, as he pulled me flush with his body. I moaned as he pushed his erection into my leg as he started to kiss my neck._  
_"Darlin', it's time that we mark you with our scent now. This will, due to things, get rid of his scent off you for good and finally mark you as ours. Now I understand that you are a virgin in all matters of sex, so I'll teach you how to pleasure us with your hands and mouth."_  
_He indicated that I should take his trousers off; it took me a couple of tries before I had enough and just ripped them off him, causing him to growl. It was then I noticed he went commando, as I was offered the view of his penis up close for the first time. I noticed a small amount of liquid on the tip and flicked my tongue over the top of it moaning as it hit my tongue. Following my instincts I ran my tongue down the underside and slowly blowing on it causing him to shiver. I heard two moans coming from the direction of the bed but didn't stop looking and playing with Jasper. Once I had reached the tip again I slowly opened my mouth, making sure my teeth were covered, and wrapped them around his tip like I remember my mother once telling me to do during one of her many sex talks. Making sure what I hoped was the right amount of pressure, I slid down further taking him in as much as possible before sliding it back out. He wrapped his fingers through my hair, guiding me back and forwards at the speed he wanted. I reached down and with my spare hand that wasn't wrapped around his penis and started to play with his balls causing Jasper to let out a feral growl that was echoed from the bed. _  
_"That's it Bella, play with me, worship me. Do you like my penis fucking your mouth, can you imagine what it's going to be like down there, filling you up. I can take you however I want, because my Bella you are ours. Do I make myself clear you belong to us three and from this moment on you will do as we say. Fuck, that's it, use your teeth, it's okay it won't hurt me."_  
_Without realizing it I had scrapped my teeth down him and as per his request I continued to do so as he started to pick up speed._  
_"You can't imagine what you will look like tied to our bed, spread wide open for us so we can take you how ever we want. Did I tell you earlier how much I love your taste my mate, it's the finest I have ever tasted, and to think it's all ours. Marcus will get to have his share tonight after Carlisle and I have had ours. Think about it, no other has touched you and no other man will now."_  
_He suddenly hit the back of my throat causing me to moan, the next thing I knew I felt a cold liquid seep down the back of my throat, the whole time he let out another feral sound as I tried not to gag; I relaxed my throat and just let it run down._

I left the chamber smelling of all three of them causing Aro to go into a fit of giggles again. From what I could get out of the guard, Aro was happy that Marcus had found his soul-mate in me because in his words Marcus had been downright boring. It wasn't until the others came into the room that I remembered the real reason why we had come in the first place. Ever since Jasper threw him out the window, Edward had reverted back into a child. Every time I would walk in the room he would give me a smile and would be fine, but as soon as one or more of my mates walked in he would sit there and throw a tantrum that could up stage any young child's. To make matters worse he would spend hours playing depressing music until Alice or Jane would drag him off somewhere. We thought all was lost until the day Esme arrived.  
_I had managed to find myself alone for the first time since the whole thing started, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing I told whoever it was to come in. I noticed her smell before she had even set one foot in the room. I shot up and much to my surprise managed to run across the room and into her arms without falling over. Even though the woman holding me wasn't my biological mother, to me she was very much my mum._  
_"Oh Esme I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for all the grief I've put your family through. Please don't hate me."_  
_I kept apologizing until she put her small hand over my mouth and smiled at me, before pulling me into another hug. We then spent the rest of the afternoon catching up while I told her everything that happened._

That woman was a saint. She managed to fix the family and told us that she would take Edward off our hands and see what she and her new mate Dorian could do. A week later saw all three of my mates asking me to marry them and here I was on the eve of my wedding hiding from the Wedding Nazi's. Between Alice, Rose, Jane and much to my amusement as well as half the guards Aro, they were driving me nuts. After an argument that lasted five hours we had come to the agreement the wedding would be held in the private gardens in the palace walls. Em would be the one giving me away, since I still hadn't talked to Charlie since he kicked me out even though he had tried several times to talk to me, while Caius would be the one that would officiate the ceremony. Even though he was the youngest, Jasper would be my main husband while Carlisle and Marcus would be our partners. After I put my foot down, we were going to live in Scotland after the wedding, that way Marcus was close enough that if he was really needed he was close by and we were far enough away that I was happy.  
The girls had dragged me around shopping for my dress and in the end I turned to Alice and told her that she was in charge and I'll leave it up to her after she turned down the ninth dress I had picked out. Aro with permission from Alice had chosen the decorations for the wedding with help of Jane.  
I sighed yet again and curled up into the chair pulling blankets off the back of it and covered myself. I couldn't find sleep that night so I stared out into the night and listen to the bells chime the hour as an owl landed on the rail and gazed at me, before letting out a small hoot before flying off again.  
Tomorrow I'll be married; tomorrow night I will no longer be a virgin. In three more days I'll be a vampire and the princess of the vampire world. Or so I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

JPOV

I spent the night before my wedding surrounded by my two male mates, and the male portion of the Volturi guard, as well as the two brothers. I have to say that I was high on the atmosphere of the room. I was also filled with lust and desire, thanks to my two mates. We were currently in Marcus' side of the castle, and I have to say the decor was great. He chose natural colors and woods to give his living area a very homey feel. Standing here I started to look around, and couldn't help but notice that the main wall in his game room was painted Red Terra, while the rest of the walls were a white with a hint of blue. I suddenly stood up dead straight ,as I realized that I had just sounded like Alice. I swear if a fashion expert came into the room this exact second and asked me what brand everyone was wearing, I could do just that. To say that this thought scared the living day lights out of me, would have been an understatement. Carlisle and Marcus must have noticed that I had suddenly become stressed, because they were suddenly at my side. Marcus put his hand on my cheek and creased it with his thumb. Out of the two of them he was more open with his love for all of us.

"What's wrong Jasperrr?"

I nuzzled into his touch and couldn't help feel relaxed at the sound of his voice. Ever since we had come into his life, he would purr out our names.

"Sorry. I just had a moment of realizing that, over the years Alice has rubbed off on me way too much. I can stand here and tell you the exact color of your main wall, as well as look at any person in this room and tell you what brand they are wearing. It's scary. For fuck sake, I am the God of War, and standing here I want to tell Felix that his baby blue shirt doesn't go with the rest of his outfit!"

Both Carlisle and Marcus laughed at me, before Carlisle lightly kissed me on the mouth, causing me to let out a small moan.

"Jazz love, I find myself doing the same thing with furniture. As for your musicality, you have nothing to worry about. You know very well that our beautiful Isabella would kill if she knew that you were freaking out the day before our wedding."

Marcus nodded in agreement, before putting his head on my shoulder.

"I miss her. I don't know how you two can handle being this far away from her."

Carlisle came and stood on my other side and mimicked Marcus sighing, as we watched the rest of the room.

"You have no idea Marcus. It hurt the first time we left. It destroyed our family, as you know. Just being away from her now hurts so much. Do you think we will be in trouble if we ditch the rest of the party and go and spend the night with our beloved angel?"

I couldn't help but smile, and was about to agree, when the door flow open and Alice marched into the room, causing every male to stand aside and look as her in shock. We didn't bother to move from where we stood. In fact, the other two wiggled closer to me.

I raised my eyebrow at her when she stopped in front of us and glared.

"Don't you three dare go anywhere near her. You are getting married to her tomorrow, and she needs her peace and quiet before tomorrow night."

With that said, she turned around and stormed off again, slamming the door behind her. I started to crack up laughing, making my two mates look at me oddly.

"You get use to it after being around her for as long as I have. Even though we have been ordered not to see Bella, I still want to get out of here, The emotions in this room are driving me up the wall."

Carlisle nodded and went off to find Caius and Aro, while Marcus ran his fingers through my hair, sending me waves of love and serenity. By the time Carlisle and the two brothers had returned, I was slowly losing control of my lust for the man next to me. I was purring as I licked and kissed the side of his neck, while my hand had worked its way underneath his shirt and was brushing his nipple. Carlisle whimpered as he came and brushed himself up against my back. My purr grew as well as my lust. The emotions I was getting off the two brothers brought my levels down a bit, well enough so I could form words, rather than growling at them.

"Sorry, I can't help myself, and your brother wasn't helping matters. The feelings in this room are driving me up the wall. I was going to run with these two, but we thought we should let you know before we did."

I shut up, realizing I was making no sense, and let Carlisle explain, while I went back to the task that lay before me. As I was kissing Marcus's neck, I heard Carlisle explain that if we didn't leave and soon, everyone is going to get a free show that they probably could do without. Marcus started to moan and fully turned towards me rubbing his hips into mine, causing me to growl out loud. I heard Caius say something, before Carlisle grabbed Marcus and me and pulled us from the room.

I had no idea where he took us, but I threw Marcus up against the wall and had him naked within seconds of Carlisle closing the door. Growling, I bit his neck to show him I didn't care that he was suppose to be my king, or that he was older than me. I was the dominant one in this relationship, and he will accept that. While my venom was making its way into his body, I started to pump him up and down, causing him to let out a noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure mixed with pain. I released his neck from my mouth and dropped to my knees, but not before telling Carlisle that I would deal with him later and he wasn't to touch himself.

I leaned forward and slowly breathed along the underneath of his erection, causing him to let out a small growl as he pushed his hips forward. Shaking my head, I pushed them back against the wall.

"Don't move again without my say so or I'll leave you tied up and make you watch as I pleasure Carlisle."

He looked down and growled at me, and in turn I let out my dominant growl, and took him fully in my mouth and sucked hard. I let down my barrier and flooded the room with my lust, as I continued pleasuring Marcus, who was slowly bending to my will. I could feel that Marcus was on the edge, still refusing to cum and making me angry. I did the one last thing that I knew would work. Very slowly I started to stroke the areas around his anus, knowing that the nerves around that area were even more sensitive in vampires. I heard a loud growl above me, as Marcus finally bent to my will. Once I had finished draining him and making sure I hadn't missed anything, I stood up making sure my body was pressed against his.

"Very good my mate, next time I suggest that you don't hold back from me or I will punish you. Now lay on the bed while Carlisle shows you how to behave."

I turned to Carlisle, who up until this point was sat on the edge of the large bed that graced the room. I noticed that it was very similar to our wedding suite. However, this suite had a slightly smaller bed, and scream bachelor pad to me. I pulled Marcus across the room by his wrist and threw him on the bed, before I bent down to Carlisle's lips. I've got to say, it was a tiny bit odd kissing him at first, but after both of us had talked we came to the conclusion that he was never a father to me anyway so there was nothing to worry about.

I wrapped my hands through his hair and deepened the kiss, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. Carlisle pulled me down so that I was now lying on top of him, giving me access to his chest, even though at this point it was still covered at this point. Like with Marcus, I marked Carlisle with my mark before I even had him naked. With him it wasn't to show him I was the dominant one, because he all ready knew that he stood no chance against me, even though like Marcus he was older than me.

I spent the rest of the night with my two male mates, bring them to orgasm time and time again. I stopped when then sun broke through the window, filling the room with bright light. I watched as Marcus finally got to see me in the sun light, and let out a small gasp. Both Carlisle and Bella had seen the scars in the light. However, Bella had only seen them through her human eyes. I was pulled from my musing by Marcus, who had moved so he was sitting next to me, tracing some of the scars on my neck.

"I've heard about your past, and the nickname that you have been given. I have even seen your scars, but it's not until you stand in the sun light that one can truly see the damage."

I sighed and gently kissed Marcus on his forehead before standing.

"Come on, today we are getting married to our beautiful Isabella. I don't know about you two, but I can't wait for her to be marked by all of us."

Carlisle and Marcus both nodded and stood up. Carlisle quickly got redressed, and I picked up my shirt that was removed at some point, and we left Marcus to get ready. After a shower, in order to put my lust under control, I quickly got dressed. Alice had chosen a dark green shirt with a white vest over the top for me to wear. My dress pants were black and covered the top of my dress boots. My tie was the same color as my vest. Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but laugh. It was at that second I knew that Bella had a hand in my clothes, because with everything together I looked like a cowboy. All I need now was a large belt buckle and I would be set. All of a sudden there was noise outside my door, and I recognized Aro's scent. I called that it was safe for him to enter. I heard his laugh, and turned around just in time to see him slide into the room, with a small box in his hands.

"This is a present from Bella. She also asked that I tell you that she loves you and can't wait for the wedding."

Aro handed me the box and slid back out of the room. Opening the box, I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. In the box rested a platinum belt buckle with a picture of a black rose with four white gold threads wrapped around the stem. I slowly put it on, and not bothering to look at the mirror again, I left the room. In one short hour I would be married to the three most important people of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all. One more Chapter until the wedding. It is coming I promise, Marcus POV is next but you'll have to wait for it. As we all know I don't own. OUAV for those that care well be update at some point in the next couple of days.**_

CPOV

I knew that the Volturi could throw a party, but this was amazing even for them. Aro had organized our bachelor party, which when he told me this I had to laugh, as the only person involved in the wedding that hasn't been married before was our beautiful angel Bella. I spent the first part of my night going around the room, catching up with every member of the guard that had just come back from different jobs.

Caius found the whole thing funny. It took him three hours to stop laughing the first day we informed the two brothers about the situation. I remember the conversation that followed.

"_I can't believe that after all these years my brother is finally getting hitched again, but not only to a human, but two men as well."_

"_Caius it's not funny. At least I know that I'll never be alone. Now shut the hell up."_

"_What's wrong my dear brother? Is it the fact that the whole world now knows that you are bi? Come on, man up. After all, it's about time that you found someone that can feed your appetite."_

_Jasper, Bella and I sat there and watched as Caius and Marcus started to run around the garden, acting like children rather than members of the royal family. I remember Bella shaking her head before she buried her head in one of Marcus' books. I watched as Aro was almost knocked over by the two brothers, before Jasper put a stop to the game. _

I shook my head and brought myself back to the party at hand. I noticed that Jasper was leaning against the back wall, away from everyone. As I watched, I suddenly notice him become stressed, and made my way across the room arriving just after Marcus did.

I stood there as Marcus asked him what was wrong, purring his name as Jasper nuzzled into his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Sorry. I just had a moment of realizing that, over the years Alice has rubbed off on me way too much. I can stand here and tell you the exact color of your main wall, as well as look at any person in this room and tell you what brand they are wearing. It's scary. For fuck sake, I am the God of War, and standing here I want to tell Felix that his baby blue shirt doesn't go with the rest of his outfit!"

I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the mouth, hoping that it would calm him down. It did that and more, as he let out a small moan and a small blast of love and lust. I wanted him so much. I pulled away and smiled at him as I told him,

"Jazz love, I find myself doing the same thing with furniture. As for your musicality, you have nothing to worry about. You know very well that our beautiful Isabella would kill if she knew that you were freaking out the day before our wedding."

Marcus and I both put our heads on Jasper's shoulders as I started to think of our beautiful angel, that at this very minute was just three streets way from us, probably trying to hide from the wedding Nazi's-as we had come to name them.

Marcus asked how we managed to be separated from her for so long, so I answered him while Jasper sent out a wave of longing.

"You have no idea Marcus. It hurt the first time we left. It destroyed our family, as you know. Just being away from her now hurts so much. Do you think we will be in trouble if we ditch the rest of the party and go and spend the night with our beloved angel?" 

I don't know who thought that we should go to our angel, or a combination of all of us, but I stood there next to Jasper as my youngest daughter marched her way across the floor to us. I stood there as she yelled at us not to go anywhere near Bella before storming off again.

Jasper said he wanted to get out of the room and I went off to find Aro and Caius.

"We're leaving. Jasper is finding all the emotions in the room a bit too much. I think Marcus also wants to leave but I won't tell you why, because I don't think you two really want to know."

"That's fine Carlisle. I take it Alice's little drop in gave us a clue to your thoughts. Now, why don't we say goodbye to our single brother."

We walked back to where I had left my two male mates, to find Jasper had given up on trying controlling the emotions around him and was currently licking Marcus neck, while his hand was doing something to him under his shirt. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper at what was playing out before me. I brought myself close behind Jasper so he could feel what he was doing to me. I heard his purr increase before he brought the temperature down a bit, explaining to the brothers that we were leaving. I heard him say something about me, explaining before going back to Marcus.

"You can see what I mean. I think we better leave before the whole room gets a free show of how much we love each other."

"As much as that sounds like fun, I really don't want to see my brother naked, thank you very much. We will see you all tomorrow at the wedding, now I suggest you leave."

I nodded my head, and with a quick smile at Aro, I dragged my two male mates out of the room and into my old room from my other visits. Before I had met Esme, Marcus and I had been in a relationship that was kept under wraps. I followed Jasper's instructions and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him work Marcus into submission. During my whole relationship with Marcus I was use to bending to his will. However, I knew that no matter what, Jasper always would be the top dog with us. When it comes to our angel, we had agreed that Jasper would be her husband to the human world. Behind closed door though, we were all her mates and she would do as she is told. I couldn't help but smile as Marcus finally gave up and let Jasper get his way.

I sat there as Jasper threw Marcus on the bed next to me, before claiming my lips with his own. I could taste Marcus in his mouth and ran my tongue on the inside, trying to get as much of the taste as I could. I pulled Jasper down so he was on top of me, causing me to bring my hips up to his, making him growl. I felt him bite down, marking me as his, but I didn't care. I knew where I stood in the whole thing. To the vampire world I was the weakest out of the lot. However, in our household I was in charge. It was my job to be the father figure and make sure we were safe. I laid there as Jasper went about bringing me to orgasm, as Marcus watched us with amazement.

Jasper spent the rest of the night bringing us to the edge over and over again, never letting us please him, saying he could wait until our wedding night. In the morning Marcus got to see Jasper without a top on in the light. Even after years of seeing him, my breath was still taken away when I saw his scars.

Jasper indicated that we should go and get ready. Even though we were in my old chambers, the clothes for the wedding were back at the house. Bella was getting ready here at the palace, in Jane's rooms. I was wearing full white, even my shirt and tie where white. My vest had a rose pattern in white sewn in the front panels. There was a knock on my door and I called for Jasper to enter.

"Wow, Alice really did a number on you didn't she. You look like an angel."

"Thanks Jazz. Actually this was Jane's work; Aro chose your outfit, while Alice chose Marcus's. Bella was dressed by Heidi, that way everyone got a say and there was no arguing. Now let's go or we'll be late."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello all. I'm going to do another go and read thingy my lovely Beta Tracy has written her first story called the Christmas Present her pen name is TDTwifan. Please read it and review.**_

_**I don't own- next chapter the wedding. I need to do research and find her dress**_

MPOV

How I wish I could kill my brothers at this moment. What a stupid idea, throwing a bachelor party for three vampires that have all been married at least once. The only one that has never been married was currently three streets away, all alone. I wish at this moment I was with Bella, instead of surrounded by people that fear me and my two male mates; one who I actually feared, and the other an old lover.

I remember the look on his face when we told Caius, and the fact that he laughed for three fucking hours. I swear if it was up to me I would have killed him the second he looked at my goddess' face. Then he inquire how the relationship was different because our female mate was still human and there were two other males. I had enough after he questioned my sexuality and chased Caius around the garden. To the outsider it must have looked odd to see two grown men running around, calling each other names. I glanced over at my mates and saw Bella shake her head before engrossing herself in the book I loaned her. It wasn't until Caius almost ran into Aro that I received a wave of calm. I turned to glare at Jasper who sat there and smirked at me, pointing to a scowling Aro to explain why he did it.

Oh yes, Jasper, the mate that I fear as well as love. Just knowing his history made me want to go into hiding, yet at the same time it was a huge fucking turn on. It was with this in mind that I turned to him and observed he was showing signs of stress. A wave of guilt flowed through me as I made my way to him, arriving just before Carlisle.

I cupped his cheek and caressed it, sending him waves of love and calm. "What's wrong Jasperrr?" I couldn't help but purr his name. Just being around these two did amazing things to me, include Bella and I was in heaven.

"Sorry. I just had a moment of realizing that, over the years Alice has rubbed off on me way too much. I can stand here and tell you the exact color of your main wall, as well as look at any person in this room and tell you what brand they are wearing. It's scary. For fuck sake, I am the God of War, and standing here I want to tell Felix that his baby blue shirt doesn't go with the rest of his outfit!"

I stood there with Carlisle and laughed at his comment before Carlisle leaned over and kissed his mouth, causing him to moan and making a certain part of me respond. I missed the first half of what Carlisle said but caught the part about our Bella killing him for worrying the day before our wedding. I just nodded and placed my head on his shoulder, wondering what our beautiful Bella was doing this exact second. I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until Carlisle stood on Jasper's other side and mimicked my stance sighing, as we watched the rest of the room.

"You have no idea Marcus. It hurt the first time we left. It destroyed our family, as you know. Just being away from her now hurts so much. Do you think we will be in trouble if we ditch the rest of the party and go and spend the night with our beloved angel?"

I was about to respond to him when the doors flew open and the little evil pixie entered the room. I stood and moved closer to Jasper. There was a small part of me that wanted to kill her for being part of all my mates lives, though at the same time I knew that she would be living near us and visiting daily.

While I was trying my hardest not to rip her to little pieces she said what she had to and left again. I gave Jasper an odd look as he starts laughing. He explained over time we would get use to her and he wanted to get out of here. I watched as Carlisle left to find my two brothers and ran my hand threw Jasper's beautiful blonde hair, sending him waves of love and serenity.

By the time Carlisle and my two brothers returned, I could tell Jasper was slowly losing control of his lust for me. He was purring as he licked and kissed the side of my neck, while his hand worked its way underneath my shirt and was brushing my nipple. Carlisle whimpered as he came and brushed himself up against his back. I got lost as Jasper's purr grew as well as his lust. I wasn't paying any attention to my brothers or what Jasper was saying, being too wrapped up in the lust Jasper was sending me. I lost it when Jasper started to kiss and suck on my neck making me moan and turn into him as I rubbed my hips into his, causing Jasper to growl. I heard Caius say something, before Carlisle grabbed Jasper and me and pulled us from the room.

I knew the second we entered the room where we were, after all I had spent many nights within these walls causing him to scream my name. I was brought out of my memories when Jasper threw me up against the wall and had me naked within seconds. I let out a loud gasp as he growled at me before biting down on my neck, marking me as his.

While his venom was making its way into my body, he started to pump my painful erection up and down, causing me to let out a noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure mixed with pain. He released my neck from his mouth and dropped to his knees, but not before telling Carlisle that he would deal with him later and he wasn't to touch himself.

I watched as Jasper leaned forward and slowly breathed along the underneath of my erection, causing me to let out a small growl as I pushed my hips forward. I watched as he started to shake his head, as he pushed them back against the wall. He growled at me

"Don't move again without my say so, or I'll leave you tied up and make you watch as I pleasure Carlisle."

I looked down and growled at him, and in turn he let out his dominant growl, and took me fully into his mouth and sucked hard. I felt the second he let down his barrier and flooded the room with his lust, as he continued pleasuring me. I was slowly bending to his will even though I didn't want to. I could feel I was making him angry. Very slowly he started to stroke the areas around my anus, causing me to growl as I finally bent to his will. Once he had finished draining me and made sure he hadn't missed anything, he stood up and pressed his body against mine as he spoke to me.

"Very good my mate, next time I suggest that you don't hold back or I will punish you. Now lay on the bed while Carlisle shows you how to behave."

I was still coming down from my high as I was thrown onto the bed next to Carlisle where I watched Jasper take Carlisle. We spent the whole night being brought to the edge and over again and again by Jasper. He never once allowed us to please him, claiming he didn't want to be tired the night of our wedding.

We had managed to drag our Bella away two days ago to discuss our wedding night and who would be the one to take her virtue. After she had stopped being embarrassed, we decided Jasper would be the one to do it. However, Carlisle and I would be in the room.

I watched my two mates leave the room claiming it was time for us to get ready for the wedding. I waited until I could no longer hear them, before I left the room and went to my chambers. However, when I reached them I wish I hadn't, because they were filled with members of the guard who were there to help me get dressed. I threw opened the door and yelled for everyone but Alec to get the hell out, before closing the door behind them.

I jumped into the shower as I heard Alec getting my outfit out and laying it on the bed. I stopped the shower and threw a towel around my hips, leaving my hair as I knew Alec would want to play with it.

After sitting still for an hour, I got dressed in the outfit Heidi had picked out for me. It was mainly black, apart from the pattern on my waist coat that was sewn in blood red silk in the shape of vines. I nodded to Alec and followed him out of the room and off to my wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to write. I spent a lot of time researching the best way for the four of them to marry. Here is the bad news; a part of me is finding this story harder and harder to write so I will be finishing it off soon. So hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own.

The Wedding

BPOV

In the end 'we', being the wedding Nazi's, had decided that we were going to have a pagan joining ceremony, instead of a church wedding. I could understand their reasoning behind it, after all, it's not every day that a girl finds herself being married to three guys who all just happen to be Vampires. I swear, if it was possible Alice would've had a heart attack when she came to wake me in the morning to find me asleep on a chair overlooking the city, rather than in the bed that she'd insisted that I just had to have.

I was currently sipping my coffee that Jane had gotten me before Alice could stop her. Alice then went into a half an hour rant about my teeth staining, until I point out to her that if she wanted me to do everything she said I needed my coffee, since she had woke me up at 6:30 a.m. for a late afternoon wedding. I also couldn't help but point out the fact that none of my mates had any problems with me tasting like coffee, causing her to scrunch her nose up, making her look more like a Pixie than ever. I sat falling asleep as Jane washed and brushed my hair, before throwing it up into a messy bun. I wanted to complain when Heidi stripped me naked and gave me an all-over wax, and I do mean everywhere, but she did make up for it by giving me a full body massage with strawberry and cream massage oil. I was in heaven and asleep by the time she had finished. I was woken once again by Alice who told me this was not the time for sleeping as I had to finish getting ready.

It was while Alice was curling my hair that I suddenly found the bathroom filled with the girls and Esme, who had arrived while I was asleep. Esme came over and kissed me on the cheek before kissing Alice on the head. It was Heidi that started the questions.

"So Bella, is there anything you would like to ask us?"

The blush that spread across my face caused the girls to smile before Jane made the comment about me being a blushing bride.

"What should I expect? I mean of the three of them separately. They are three very different people, yet at the same time, they all have that dominant nature when it comes to me."

Esme smiled at me while she took my hand in hers.

"I can only tell you about Carlisle. As a partner he's very loving and will do anything for you to be happy. I know we never showed how close we were when you were around, but by that point in our relationship we couldn't find comfort in it. He's a gentleman in every way. You must remember he has a lot of the mannerisms from when he was still human. So be prepared for doors to be opened for you. Also, he will stand up when you enter the room if he's seated. In public he will kiss your finger tips in order to show affection, he will offer his arm for you to take, though I've noticed he's quiet happy holding your hand. You'll have to put up with him disappearing on you at random times when he goes back to being a doctor. However, behind closed doors is another story altogether. He has rules as you already know. He'll cause you pleasure that you wouldn't believe to be possible and he won't stop even after you're worn out. He believes, thanks to his father and morals that his mate is there for his pleasure. However, this is when he lets the animal come out, if he doesn't, he will still cause you the greatest pleasure you'll ever know."

By the time Esme had finished, Alice had finished my hair. She had half of it up in a bun where she weaved gold thread and placed a fake black rose. The rest hang down in a slight wave and had a gold shimmer to it. She winked at me and went to sit next to Esme, while Rose came to do my makeup.

"Since I'm the only one in the room that knows about Jasper, I believe it's my turn. As you know, Jasper is a very dominant person in all aspects of the relationship, even though he can hide it very well. He likes control, and at times you'll want to kill him, but he does it due to his past. He also talks you through emotions, as you already know. Come to think about it, the only thing you don't know about Jasper is his animal side. Let me tell you that it's fucking hot. When he fully lets go, it's just not him releasing the animal, but his empathic abilities as well. He also has a habit of marking what is his. I've got more bite marks on me than I can count, thanks to that boy. That's something you need to be told about. When you're turned, and you have sex with any of them, you will bite them and they will bite you back. It's the way the animal shows whose boss."

It was at this moment I wished that there was a book called Mating with Vampires for idiots. I could really use a copy. After a few more brush strokes to my eyelids, Rose finished and I was pulled out of the bathroom without being shown what I looked liked in the mirror. I knew from earlier talks with Jane and Heidi that no one could tell me what Marcus was like in the bedroom, as he tended to keep a very private life, so I was stepping into unknown territory with him. Jane helped me remove the robe and put on the corset that I was to wear under the dress. By the time she had finished doing up the lace and I had worked out how to put on the g string and garter belt combo, the rest of the girls were fully dressed and ready to go. Alice walked in with a plain white dress bag that she had been hiding from everyone until now. Taking a deep breath, which was hard considering how tight the corset was, I reached over for it. What met my eyes was a beautiful white and black sleeveless gown. It had a corset like top that, once over the one I already had on, sat beautifully. The skirt part swept down and flowed out behind me a tiny bit. Around the top of the bust line and along the bottom of the skirt was a delicate pattern stuck in black and white. (Picture is on profile)

Alice had even out done herself by having matching shoes made with a slight heel so I wouldn't break my leg. I had just gotten the shoes on when there was knock on the door, causing Alice to smile as she opened it. There standing in a mixture of black and white suits where Emmett, Aro and a strange young man that reminded me of Jasper.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Peter, Jasper brother in so many ways."

I smiled as he bowed and kissed my hand. During one of our evenings, Jasper had told me all about his best friend and brother Peter. Even though they weren't blood related, everyone often thought they were brothers.

"It's an honor to meet you at long last my dear. Sorry we didn't arrive sooner, but we wanted it to be a surprise for Jazzy Boy."

I laughed at the name that Peter had graced him with, before a cough interrupted us. Aro smiled as Peter winked at me one more time, before rejoining Aro and Em. To my surprise, once again it was Em that spoke next.

"Bells, as you know I've always seen you as a little sister since the first day I met you, and you can't imagine how happy I was when you asked me to walk you down the isle. Um, which brings me to the next bit. Peter contacted both Aro and I on different occasions about having this made for you."

He handed me a long rectangle box made out of a deep stained wood. I stared at it until Alice reached over and opened it for me. Inside was a thin silver and sapphire necklace with a small crest hanging off it. Taking a closer look, I noticed that it was a mixture of all three of my mates crest and a black rose with three gold threads wrapped round the steam, which the boys had deemed my own crest. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did, causing Em to take me in his arms and carefully rocked me back and forth until I calmed down again. Rose was on hand to fix up my make up, as Em slipped the necklace on.

"Come now my dears, we have a wedding to get to, and trust me when I say we have three very impatient grooms to go and deal with."

I suddenly found myself being lifted up into Em's arms as we ran at vampire speed through the city. Once we had arrived at the castle, Alice gave me a once over and dragged me to the garden.

Caius POV

The ceremony that Aro had chosen made sense, really, which considering this was my brother we were talking about was a miracle. He had decided to go with a hand- fasting ceremony, because it could be altered to address the problem of having three grooms. I stood there talking to the three grooms when the music started, to indicate the bride had arrived. I couldn't help but smirk once the grooms saw their bride. Once she had been placed in front of me I started the ceremony.

Caius:

Greetings friends and family and welcome to this day of celebration. We are united to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle Cullen and Marcus Volturi. We've been invited to share in the commitment they make to each other today. They ask your blessing on this joyful occasion.

If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. Love enriches our human experience. It's the reason for the peace in the family and the peace of the peoples of the Earth. A meeting between two beings who are made for each other is a beautiful miracle.

Isabella, Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus understanding of the true meaning of marriage has resulted from many influences; their families, their friends, and each of their own personal beliefs. We are here to not only strengthen the binds of Isabella, Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus love for each other, but also to bring family and friends together to celebrate these same said bonds that hold us all together.

What defines Isabella, Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus love today will change and grow to new depths in the future. It takes three seconds to say I love you, but it can take a lifetime to show it. This ceremony is the celebration of a single stage in a much larger process that is the love between husband and wife. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here, greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.

Do you seek to begin this ceremony?

Isabella, Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus:

Yes we do.

Caius:

The human soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigns virtues to the cardinal directions; North, South, East and West. Let us offer a traditional blessing in support of this hand-fasting ceremony.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East: communication of the heart, mind, and body, fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun, and the knowledge of growth found in the sharing of silence.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South: warmth of hearth and home, the heat of the heart's passion and the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West: the deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain and the all encompassing passion of the sea.

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North: firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, and a stable home to which you may always return.

Now I ask the couple to look into each others' eyes.

Caius to grooms:

Will you cause her pain?

Grooms:

I May

Caius to grooms:

Is that your intention?

Grooms:

No

Caius to bride:

Will you cause them pain?

Bride:

I may

Caius to bride:

Is that your intention?

Bride:

No

Caius to all:

Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?

All:

Yes

Caius to All:

And so the binding is made. Join your hands.

The first cord is draped across the bride and grooms hands.

Caius to bride:

Will you share their laughter?

Bride:

Yes

Caius to grooms:

Will you share her laughter?

Grooms:

Yes

Caius to All:

Will all of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?

All:

Yes

Caius:

And so the binding is made.

The second chord is draped across the couple's hands.

Caius to bride:

Will you burden them?

Bride:

I may.

Caius to bride:

Is that your intention?

Bride:

No

Caius to grooms:

Will you burden her?

Grooms:

I may

Caius to grooms:

Is that your intention?

Grooms:

No.

Caius to all:

Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?

All:

Yes

Caius:

And so the binding is made.

Drape third chord across the couple's hands.

Caius to bride:

Will you share their dreams?

Bride:

Yes

Caius to grooms:

Will you share her dreams?

Grooms:

Yes

Caius to all:

Will you dream together to create new shared realities?

All:

Yes

Caius:

And so the binding is made.

Drape fourth chord across the couple's hands.

Caius to grooms:

Will you cause her anger?

Grooms:

I may

Caius to grooms:

Is that your intention?

Grooms:

No.

Caius to bride:

Will you cause them anger?

Bride:

I may.

Caius to bride:

Is that your intention?

Bride:

No.

Caius to all:

Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

All:

We will.

Caius:

And so the binding is made.

Drape fifth chord across the couple's hands.

Caius to bride:

Will you honour them?

Bride:

I will

Caius to grooms:

Will you honour her?

Grooms:

I will

Caius to All:

Will you seek to never give cause to break that honour?

All:

We shall never do so.

Caius:

And so the binding is made.

Drape sixth chord across the couple's hands, and tie all chords together while saying.

Caius:

The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Any of you may drop the chords, for always you will hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union.

Caius ties the cords together and they are removed.

Caius:

Spirit of Love, Isabella, Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus know great love together, and may they live in the desire to always support each other in positive and uplifting ways. May they strengthen one another in sorrow, share with one another in gladness, and be companions to each other in times of silence. May their home be a haven, and wherever they are plagued by changing fortune, may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence in the hearts of each, of the deepening love they share. You are husband and wife. Celebrate with a kiss.

BPOV

I was sweep off my feet by my three husbands as they took turns in kissing me, before we all exchanged rings that matched my necklace. I was spun around by Jasper, as Marcus and Carlisle each took my hands as the guests shouted out. I was finally happy for the first time in months. However, it didn't last long, as I found myself looking into the eyes of my father.


	22. Poll

Okay sorry about the AN but I am giving you the choice of who I pair of next with Bella. If you look on my profile you will find the poll. It won't be closed until after New Year after I have finished One plus One and True Blood in Us All. So start voting.


	23. Chapter 23

I do wish that this was a new update however I'm afraid it's bad news. After talking to several people it seems that someone out there is copying Once Upon a Vampire. In some places it's word for word. Now at the moment I am still not sure what I am going to do about it however part of me is thinking about talking to the Jasper Darlin' Girls and about taking ALL my stories off Fan Fiction and making a blog up for them instead. This is not the first problem I have had with the story or my others. I've had many people complain that they are too dark. That is why I haven't been updating as of late. Now feel free to PM me with your ideas or responses. I am adding the link to the story in question .net/s/5714590/1/Never_knew_it_could_be_like_this

Yours sincerely

Jasper's Black Rose


End file.
